One Gray or Another
by MatakiKazumi
Summary: The Twins has ben in Fairy Tail for some time now. Everything seems to be going well but what happens when Dark magic starts playing with Gray Fullbuster as he changes or is it even him? sequal to The Titania Twins
1. Prologue

**Here is the sequel to mine and Jackie Wepps story The Titania Twins.**

**Please review, follow and favorite.**

**xoxo Kazumi**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

No POV

Location: unknown

"My Lord. It's time" the woman said kneeling down in front of her lord.

"Yes it is" the Lord said smiling at the woman. He stood up and walked towards the place. There was a huge piece of lacrima. He knelt down on one knee and looked upwards. "Kneel down beside me." He said looking at the rest of the people in the room dressed in black cloaks.

All of them did as their leader and lord said. They kneeled down in a circle around the lacrima. They looked at it. It was the main part of their ceremony.

"I call upon the almighty Satan! Come to our world! Shine your light upon us and lead us as we serve you in the right way!" their leader said looking up at the lacrima as well.

"Satan come to us" the others mumbled in union.

"Satan I request you to be by my side at once." Their leader said racing his voice. "We are all your servants just waiting for your orders. Waiting to do whatever you request in return for you to appear to us. Please give us a sign!"

A blue light shined from the lacrima it got brighter and brighter. It turned almost white and from that point on everyone collapsed. All they saw was black…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Aya's POV

Location: Fairy Tail guild hall – Magnolia.

It was almost sunset. I was sitting in the guildhall talking to Levy, Lucy and Aki, my twin sister. She and I joined the Fairy Tail guild around half a year ago… or almost. We tried to start our own guild until we joined Fairy Tail. It was actually an accident that we met three of the members of the Fairy Tail guild. It was also an accident that resulted in us joining the guild. We'd been requested to go on a job. Our first job. There we met Natsu, Lucy and – Aki's boyfriend – Gray. We should try to get rid of some witch woman. Natsu accidently hit the tower she was living in and one of the stones that the tower was build of, was close to hit me. But Aki pushed me away from the danger and didn't really get out of the way herself. She ended up spraining her ankle. Natsu decided to carry her home to their guild though I bet she'd rather have Gray carrying her at that time (same goes for now) that's how we got here.

Jellal came over to our table. "Hey Aya, Aki, have one of you seen Erza?" he asked.

There was a reason why he asked us this question. Erza is Aki's and my older sister. We didn't know that at first. We found out when she took a job with us. We told our story and she told us her story and we found out that we'd been living together until she was four years old and we were two. She helped us hide for those men who later took her to the Tower of Heaven.

After finding that out Aki and I (or mostly I) decided to go save Jellal from jail. We made it… but it was close to go wrong. It had been really dangerous and also really scary. I'm glad Aki decided to come along or we won't have made it.

"Wendy went on a job this morning and Erza went along with her to keep her safe" Lucy answered quickly.

"Okay do you know when she'll be back?" Jellal asked.

"Later tonight I guess" Lucy said. "It wasn't that far away and they didn't bring Natsu along"

"Fine may I hang out with you girls then?" he asked.

"Sure" I said. "No problem."

"Aya are you sure you're not just pretending to be okay after Dark left?" my twin asked looking worried at me.

Dark – my ex boyfriend – left around three months ago because he had to go back to the world he came from to help a family he was strongly connected to. Aki was against me getting together with Dark but it all worked out just fine. Natsu and I went on a job… and S-class quest but we don't mention that whenever we have to speak about it. And we ran into Dark's enemy. We were rescued by Dark, Aki, Erza and Gray. It ended up with Dark's enemy disappearing and then we went back. Luckily I was never punished for what I did so I never found out what 'That' was. Though when Gray and Natsu talked about it, it seems like something really scary. I don't ever want to find out what 'that' is.

"I'm not pretending to be alright" I told my sister. "I am alright no doubt about that. But are you?"

Aki had her fair share of fights with Juvia who – when we got to Fairy Tail – looked at herself as Gray's girlfriend. When Aki and Gray were close to get together (in fact they were together but Juvia couldn't accept it) she challenged Aki to a fight about Gray and she accepted it and won. Out of jealousy Juvia poisoned Aki as she went insane and hurt almost every member of Fairy Tail and she was really close to kill me. I don't think she has ever forgiven herself for what happened at that time.

"I-" Aki said but was cut off by Gray who appeared just at that moment.

"Hey Aki?" he smiled at her and sat down next to her.

"Hey Gray. What's up?" she asked smiling at him.

"I've ordered a table for two at a restaurant a little outside town" Gray said like he was talking about the clothes he was not wearing at the moment, "would you mind joining me?" he asked.

"I'll think about it if you put some clothes on" she said. "I don't wanna share my Gray with everyone"

"Aaaarh!" Gray yelled half jumping. He hurried up and put his clothes back on.

"Well we'll be off" Aki said smiling at us. "Aya you can handle yourself here, right?" she asked sending me a worried look.

"Of course Aki. No need to worry. Seriously you're being overprotective" I said.

"Sorry I'll try not to be next time." She said picking up some metal pieces and putting them down a bag.

"Hey you better be careful with those!" Gajeel yelled from the other side of the hall.

"I will!" Aki yelled back.

Aki was working on a Fapple #2. The first one she made was created to capture people inside of it. She did it to me twice and both times she forgot that I was in there. Yes she has a bit of a short memory. The third time it was used, she used it on herself. I had to destroy it to get her out cause I couldn't figure out what else to do. Then Gajeel appeared and ate the metal pieces and Aki tried to fight him. Natsu stole her fight. I forgot to mention the reason why she felt the need of protecting herself was because Gray was singing her a love song and it sounded just as terrible as his singing voice but at least they suited each other perfectly. After that little episode she and Gray actually ended up getting together. I'm so happy for them both. They got just what they deserve.

"Well have a nice date!" Mira said waving from a little away

"We will" Gray said wrapping an arm around my sister's waist. "Are you gonna change?" he asked.

"Well I guess" she said as she reequipped into a more formal dress. It's not that often you see her in that. But it suits her really well.

"Have fun!" I yelled as I waved.

"Promise we will" Aki said.

"And Gray, I know Erza is gonna kill you if you take Aki's virginity!" I yelled.

"I don't plan on doing that anytime soon" Gray said.

Now I wish that I made him promise something even more important. I wish I'd made him promise not to disappear.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aki's POV

Location: Some restaurant in Magnolia.

Gray and I arrived at the restaurant laughing like crazy. We just saw some weirdo with a pink hat on his right foot and a sandal on his left. He was wearing a blue mini skirt and a green – very male like shirt. He had one eye in the middle of his forehead and when I looked over my shoulder to get one last glare at him I noticed he also had an eye in his neck. His nose looked more like a potato than a nose to me and his hair looked like a stack of hay. Also he had some weird orange ears that looked like trumpets. Gray saw him too and we really got to laugh at something.

A waiter came up to us asking us if we had ordered a table like on one of those really expensive restaurants.

"No" Gray said. "But we would like a table for two"

"Gray Fullbuster?" the waiter said. "Sure coming right up.

"Oh hey Joe." Gray said looking at the waiter who was a very tall and very skinny guy.

"Huh?" I asked. "You know him?"

"Gray helped me saving my little daughter a few years back. I still haven't paid him back" the waiter smiled happily.

"It's no big deal," Gray said looking at me.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"She was stuck in a tree so I made a ramp of ice as she could get down by using that." He said. "It was nothing"

I smiled at him. He was such a nice guy. Way too nice sometimes. But that was something I really liked about him. He was nice to everyone especially girls and very helpful. It's a good thing that I know that he likes me more than any other girl.

"Stop talking like that. It meant a lot to me" the waiter – Joe – said. "Because of what you did back then you'll only have to pay for yourself. Your girlfriend can go for free."

"What?" I said. I didn't do anything, I didn't even know Gray back then so why?

"Guess I can't say no to that. Though she's the one who's gonna pay for herself" Gray said.

"I can't pay all of it," I said. Now I understood. He just used me, as Gray won't be able to refuse.

"I've got a better idea then. You both get half prize," he said smiling at us.

"Okay" Gray sighed.

"That's fine by me," I said.

We were showed to one of the best tables the restaurant had to offer. It was outdoors nothing was blocking the way to the beautiful sunset.

"We really got ourselves a good spot huh?" Gray said as he pulled my chair out. (Totally not needed but that just shows how nice he is to women) I sat down and let him push the chair closer to the table before he sat down himself. He smiled at me.

"So why are we out here?" I asked.

"Have you forgotten?" Gray asked. "Today its exactly half a year ago since you and Aya joined Fairy Tail and made the best day of my life" he smiled at me and I felt a slight blush appear on my cheeks. That's another amazing thing about Gray. He is the only person who can make me blush anytime.

The waiter came and handed us some menus and later took our orders and brought them. Gray and I kept on talking all the time and whenever we were silent it didn't feel awkward in any way.

In the middle of eating Gray stood up.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"I've gotta go to the bathroom" Gray answered smiling at me. "Don't worry I will be back soon" he stroke my hair gently as he passed by and went to the bathroom. I couldn't help but feel like something was gonna happen and I was right. Soon after he left a blue light came from the door and a loud crash was heard.

"Gray!" I yelled as I stood up. My chair fell backwards and hit the floor but I didn't notice. I knew something had happened to Gray. Something bad.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rin's POV

Location: True Cross Academy.

Stupid Yukio.

Stupid Yukio and his stupid timing and his stupid rules. For those of you who don't know this, Yukio is my twin brother. My younger twin brother but he acts like he's the older one most of the time and I don't get why? I mean I'm doing everything I can as the older brother but he still acts like the older one! Why!

Just now he destroyed all the fun I had! I was just testing some spells in our classroom and then some demons came out and started eating things. They looked at me in some weird way and then Yukio came telling me I should go to my room and stay there. Stupid Yukio.

Well there was nothing else left I could do.

On my way there I ran into Bon who looked really pissed.

"I guess you're the trouble maker," he said looking at me. "As usual"

"What did I do?" I asked.

"Let some demons out that can kill everything they touches if they eats things made of tree. And you let them out in the classroom!" he yelled. "Now why are you going here? Are you running away?"

"I'm not running away" I said stepping up to him. "If you really wanna know Yukio send me to my room for some reason I don't know!" I snapped.

"That may be because you're making trouble wherever you go." Bon said.

"I do not!" I yelled.

"You do!" he yelled.

"Bon hurry up!" Izumo said as she ran by. "Those demons doesn't bring themselves back or dies by themselves just like that," she said as she ran into the building.

"I know" Bon said. "You should do as your brother told you" he said and followed her.

I sighed and went back to my room and sat down on the bed. This just wasn't fair. I mean I didn't do anything wrong. Or at least I didn't mean to do anything wrong and I could've helped them solve the problem.

I hope later that Yukio will come up with an explanation and it better be good cause this is really annoying!

Yes it's not really my style to let myself be pushed back but to be honest Yukio showed me his most scary face when he told me to leave!

Suddenly my vision went blue and then it turned black. I felt my body being transported and then I was out.

When I woke up I felt my back against something cold and hard. A floor of stone. Like in a bathroom. I heard a door being opened and running footsteps.

"Gray!" a girl cried as I heard her kneel down beside me. I opened my eyes to look into the face of some worried girl with red hair and brown eyes.

"What happened?" she asked. "Gray talk to me?"

"Who are you and who is Gray?" I asked.

"I'm Aki and you are Gray. My boyfriend." She said.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rin's POV

Location: some restaurant in Magnolia

"Who are you and who is Gray?" I asked

"I'm Aki and you're Gray. My boyfriend" she answered without hesitating.

It was obvious. I must look like her boyfriend this Gray-guy and somehow I got here I don't know exactly how but who cares. I just wanna know how to get back! Well until figured it out there was no reason to scare the shit out of this girl she was good looking and all and she obviously cared a lot for this Gray-guy so my only option was to pretend I was him.

"Oh yeah…" I said. "I think I remember"

"You must've hit your head pretty bad huh?" she said.

"Yeah I guess you're right" I said rubbing my head.

"Well come on" she said reaching out to me. I took her hand and let her help me up. Man she was strong. I gotta admit that. "Let's go back to our table before our food gets cold"

Did she just say food? I followed her to the table where two plates were already standing. The food on them was both half eaten meals. I let Aki sit down and sat down by the other plate and ate.

This sure was awkward. This Aki-girl kept trying to start conversations with me but I wasn't sure how to answer in any way.

After what seemed like forever we finally finished and started heading home. On the way we met another girl totally identical to Aki except from her bangs that were turning the other way. She looked into my eyes and for some reason I got the feeling that she already knew I wasn't Gray.

"Hi Aki!" she said smiling at Aki.

"Hi Aya" Aki said hugging her mirror.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Why are you hugging your mirror?" I asked.

"She's my younger twin sister" Aki said and then she looked to Aya. "Gray fell and hit his head pretty bad when we were at the restaurant"

"Is that so?" Aya said I don't think Aki heard the doubting tone in her voice but I did. "Gray I'd like to have a quick moment with you alone just to make sure that you are okay and that you remember everything" Aya said.

"Okay sure" I nodded my head.

"Thanks Aya. I know I'd forget to tell him almost everything so you better do it cause your memory is way better" Aki said smiling. "I'll just head back"

"Do that Aki" Aya said as she took my arm. "Let's go for a walk in the forest." She said as she started pulling my arm really hard.

I don't know what's with this girl but she made me feel so funny. Like I'd never felt before. Maybe because she already knew I wasn't Gray. I wonder how she figured it out so quickly I mean she didn't even hear my voice.

As we reached the forest Aya stopped and turned to me. She had a sword in her hand and hold it against my throat pushing me up against a tree.

"I use to be gentle, but not this time, dude. So tell me who are you and what did you do to Gray Fullbuster"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gray's POV

Location: True Cross Academy

I was lying in a soft bed. I wondered where I was. As far as I recall I had been in the bathroom at the restaurant where Aki and I had our dinner. How the heck did I end up in a bed?

I opened my eyes. Maybe I should check my location out.

It turned out I was in a bedroom. There was one other bed besides the one I was laying in. I didn't know where the heck I was.

Just then the door opened. I looked up hoping it was Aki or someone else I knew but in the same time I knew it wasn't any of those I wanted to see.

"Hey Rin" some boy with dark brown hair said.

He must be my roommate… or Rin's?

"What were you thinking, when you summoned those demons!" the dude asked.

I looked into his eyes. "I don't know." I said.

His eyes turned cold and hard as stone. It won't surprise me if I actually turned into stone. "May I ask you who you are cause you're certainly not my twin brother" he said.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail" I said.

"Huh?" he seemed surprised. "What's Fairy Tail?"

"A guild" I said I didn't know what else to say. "Who are you and would you mind telling me where I am?" I asked.

"I'm Yukio Okumura" he said "and from the looks of it, it seems you've replaced my older twin brother Rin Okumura. You are at True Cross Academy"

I nodded my head. So I had switched place with this Rin Okumura? That means that this Rin is in Magnolia at the moment and Aki is there too. She must be pretty scared and wonder where I am.

"I need to get back!" I yelled. "My girlfriend must be worried sick about me!"

"I can't bring you back to where you come from" Yukio said. "If I knew how to I'd also bring my brother back. But you shall be lucky it's not often I come across someone smarter than me and I bet your girlfriend isn't. You and Rin look a lot alike. He shouldn't have much trouble fooling her. I mean you almost fooled me for a moment."

"So what do you think happened?" I asked. "Do you have a theory besides the fact that I and Rin switched place?"

"Not a clue" Yukio sat down beside me. "But I would assume it has something to do with Rin being the son of Satan."

"The son of… Satan!" I was about to freak out now.

"Yes. Both he and I are sons of a demon. The greatest demon of them all. Our mother was human but she's dead. We had a foster father once, but Satan killed him, because he wanted Rin to his world." Yukio explained quickly.

"Why are you telling me all this stuff?" I asked.

"Listen there is a lot of other people here at True Cross. These people will have to be fooled to think Rin is still here and the two of you didn't switch place. This will mean that you'll have to take on the role as my twin and I'll help you doing so"

"How?" I was really confused.

"Simple. I'll tell you everything I know about my brother and everything you shall keep in mind. But first of, I'll have to know if the two of you have the same skills"

"Such as what?"

"Can you cook and can you use any kind of magic?" Yukio said.

"Yeah I can cook a bit. Enough to survive by myself for some time. And yeah in my world I've got what they call Ice maker magic."

"This is gonna be hard then" Yukio said.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Aya's POV

Location: a forest right outside Magnolia

I didn't understand. This guy obviously wasn't Gray so who would he be?

"Who are you and what did you do to Gray Fullbuster?" I asked.

"I'm sorry lady… but… I… I'm Rin Okumura and I don't know what happened to Gray but it looks like he is gone and I've taken his place" the dude said.

"Rin huh?" I said. I dropped my sword and it disappeared. He looked at me with big eyes. "Well do you have any idea of what you're doing here besides taking Gray's place?"

"Sorry no. I saw a blue light just like when I summon my blue flames but that's all I remember" Rin said.

Blue flames? "Fire magic?" I asked.

"I won't say that. I'm the son of Satan" he said.

"Okay… shouldn't you be all cruel and hate people and try to kill them whenever you had the chance then? You seem like a nice guy" she said.

"Maybe that's how you'd look upon the son of Satan but as you said. I am different. I'm a good person and I don't kill people. I don't even think I've ever killed someone by accident." He said.

"Well that's good" I smiled at him. "As you know. I'm Aya Titania of Fairy Tail" I told him.

"What about Gray? Can you tell me more about him?"

"Yeah he's an ice wizard, he is in Fairy Tail as well and Aki's girlfriend. Aki is my twin. We have an older sister called Erza. I'll have to tell you about her since the two of you are on the same team in Fairy Tail." I explained.

"Team?" Rin asked.

"Yeah we have teams and stuff and you are on Team Natsu along with Natsu, the Fire Dragon slayer, Lucy, Erza and Wendy the sky dragon slayer. If I tell Erza about you she won't hurt you. And we can trust Wendy and Lucy too but I'm worried about Natsu. He's stupid but he has a nose ten times better than a dog" I said. "And he and Gray are best friends even though they don't show it. They use to fight a lot."

"So I'm gonna fight a Dragon slayer everyday, that sounds dangerous" Rin said.

"Yeah you are." I said. "But he won't use his flames against you unless he find out you're not Gray."

"Then I guess I must keep it a secret right" he asked me.

"If you want to stay alive then yes. And if you can't perform magic that has anything to do with ice then I suggest you don't make magic with him around" I advised him.

"Does that include blue flames?" Rin asked worriedly.

"Yes it does. Now let's go back. I'll fill those in that I trust and know can keep this secret from those who must not find out for your own sake. Also if you're son of Satan that means you're a demon. This means we'll have to keep you away from any demon slayers we might come across. Cause they'll know your secret" I told Rin.

"Thanks. I owe you one. You're really saving my butt Aya Titania" he smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"It's an honor Rin Okumura – Son of Satan" I said as we walked back into Magnolia and Rin fell into the role as Gray Fullbuster our missing guild mate.

I can't help but wonder where he is.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Yukio's POV

Location: True Cross Academy

Gray and I spend the rest of the day preparing him to pretend to be Rin. We got him a sword that looked like Rin's. Luckily he and Rin used the same size of clothes so it wasn't difficult for me to find him a school uniform. The only problem was… Gray just won't keep it on!

"You know it's difficult to pretend you're Rin when you're not supposed to take your clothes off? I mean Rin hides his tail with his clothes so you have to keep them on to pretend you have a tail" I explained letting out a tired sigh.

"You know my master taught me to take my clothes off and become one with the cold" he said in the same tone as I'd just used. "Since then it has become a habit"

What's up with this kid? And I thought Rin was bad? "Then get rid of the habit!" I said as he stripped for the 10th time today (no joke)

"I've tried for 10 years but it hasn't worked yet" he said.

I sighed now there was only one way left. "Gray I'll need to cover parts of your body in glue. That's the only way you can keep your clothes on cause whenever you try to strip you'll feel pain" I said as I went out to get the glue I added "and please stay undressed for now"

As I got back Gray was still undressed he even stood up and looked a bit annoyed at me.

"You know I'm not stupid. Rin may be but I'm not" he said sighing.

"Sorry. Guess I'm just used to it. But then would you try to pretend to be dump and a trouble maker?" I asked as I put a bit of glue down his arms.

"So like Natsu" he mumbled.

"Who's Natsu?" I asked as I put glue down his sides.

"A guy that I don't really like but we're still really good friends. But he's really stupid and makes trouble wherever he goes this includes destroying anything he touches" Gray explained as I put some glue on his legs.

"You know you don't have to pretend to be that dumb but close to. And there is this girl called Shiemi in your class. You shall care a lot for her. I think Rin's in love with her but she doesn't know so try to hide it as much as you can" I explained.

"I'll do. Is there other people I will have to have special reactions to?" he asked.

"A guy named Bon who is smarter than you. You're always arguing with him," I explained. I wasn't sure if he could pull that one off but it was worth a try wasn't it?

"Piece of cake" he said. "What about the others?"

"There is one other girl and a couple of other boys. You act normally to them like you're friends." I explained as I put a bit of glue on his feet and he was done.

"Okay so is that all?" he asked.

"Yes now put on your uniform. You can sleep in that," I said as I went to bed. Gray did the same.

I'll have to admit. As I laid in the darkness and listened to Gray sleeping in the other bed I felt kinda bad for what I did to Rin. I mean I was angry with him and then he just went on and disappeared like that and left this dude as a replacement? I wonder what caused this.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rin's POV

Location: Fairy Tail Guild Hall – Magnolia

I was walking into the Fairy Tail guildhall along with Aya when we were stopped suddenly by a woman who looked way too much like Aya and Aki to be no other than the sister Aya had been talking about. Erza I think that was her name.

"Aya? Is that Gray walking with you?" Erza asked.

"Yes" Aya lied without even blinking.

"No it's not," Erza said looking at me. Pointing her sword at me. "Tell me, stranger, who are you?" she asked there was no kindness to see. She meant every action and every word. If I didn't answer she would properly kill me.

"Erza, okay it's not Gray but we can't talk here," Aya said quickly.

Erza nodded as she grabbed my shirt "fine then let's go." And I was pulled away from the place just like that.

We got behind a building and she looked at me while talking to her sister. I'd never been so scared in my life. I think…

"His name is Rin Okumura. He is son of Satan and he came here from another world as a replacement for Gray. His magic, he has the ability to use blue flames and a sword I suppose." So she noticed my sword… smart girl "Aki believes he is Gray cause they look a lot alike" Aya finished while nodding to her older sister who kept looking at me until she nodded her head as well.

"Rin Okumura, Son of Satan" she said. "This could get ugly." Now she looked away from me. "Aya do you trust him?" she asked.

"Yes I do. He doesn't seem to mean any harm" Aya replied as she looked down at me and I smiled gratefully.

"So what's your plan?" Erza said.

"Keep his cover as Gray. That'll be way easier for people such as Natsu to understand, and Aki as well. That'll be until we find Gray or they switch back" Aya explained.

"I see" Erza said. "Then who shall know?" she asked.

"All those who might figure it out within a week or those who can keep quirt." Aya said looking at me.

"Uh… excuse me…" I said slowly. "But… may I get up now?"

"Of course" Erza said helping me up. "You'll be working with me until this mess has been fixed. I'm Erza Scarlet," she said formally.

"Rin Okumura" I said nodding my head at her.

"I got that. Well I'll tell those who need it. Don't worry. Rin your secret will be safe. Remember one thing about Gray. Remember to undress at least once a hour," she said.

"I can't," I said.

"Come on it's not that difficult" she said pulling off my shirt. My tail fell down and both the girls looked at it.

"So you've never seen a tail before? Don't tell me this world doesn't have animals or something," I said angrily.

"Gray doesn't have a tail," Aya said.

Erza grabbed a hold of my tail and grabbed a sword that appeared out of nowhere. "Then we'll just have to cut it off," she said like it was no big deal.

"NO!" I screamed as I got away from her saving my tail. "Can't I just hide it?"

"A bad habit of Gray's is to strip every once in a while" Aya said.

"Then he has changed!" I yelled angrily. They just had to accept this cause I refused to let them cut off my tail!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Natsu's POV

Location: Fairy Tail Guild Hall

I was sitting in the guildhall being super bored. There wasn't really anything to do. Lucy and Levy were chatting like crazy. Gajeel was out on a fucking job and Gray was out with Aki. Man where was everybody! I wanted to pick a fight but there was no one to pick a fucking fight with!

Just then Aya and Erza appeared in the doorway with Gray between them and Aki came out of the bathroom just in that moment. WTF I didn't even see her go in there! Though I know she can't teleport so I must've been looking at something else.

"GRAY!" she yelled and ran up to Gray and hugged him. He returned the hug and smiled down at her.

"Hey… eh Aki" he said nervously. I went up to him.

"Okay body let's fight!" I yelled at him and he looked nervously at me.

"Natsu…" he said. For some reason he looked at Aya who nodded her head. Then Gray looked at me.

I smacked him in the face and he smacked my face as well.

I noticed it then but I didn't really mind the way he smelled…. I hit him in the chest and he hit mine and kicked my leg. I kicked his. We ended up hitting and kicking each other randomly.

We yelled randomly at each other and finally we hit each other's stomach and ended the fight like that. We needed to catch our breath.

"Why don't you smell like yourself?" I questioned.

"I don't know," Gray said shrugging, "why does it matter?"

"Cause if you don't smell like Gray then you are not Gray." I said.

"He is Gray," both the twins said in union stepping in front of him. I understood why Aki did it. I mean he is her boyfriend after all but why did Aya do it?

"Yeah they're right. I'm Gray" Gray said and I ended up nodding my head. It may just be a meeting with some demon or something on the way home.

"Well okay" I said leaving him to get a nap. I was tired from fighting all this.

"Hey Natsu" Gray yelled after me.

I turned my head to look at him "what?

"What do I smell like?" he asked.

"Demon" I said simply.

"Well I met one on the way home" he said. That was wheat I'd expected. "So… how did the date go?" I asked him

"It went just fine," he said smiling at Aki.

"Yeah we had a nice dinner and then when Gray was on the toilet some blue flames appeared" Aki said. What blue flames? Sounds tasty.

"That's when the demon appeared," Gray said. "And I fought against it but ended up passed out on the floor. On the way home I had to send Aki away cause only Aya sensed the demon behind me and she told me and we fought it with a little help from Erza" he said.

"That's true" Aya said.

"You know. Someday I'd like to taste those blue flames" I said licking my lips. For some reason Gray looked worried but who cares. It's nothing and I know it.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Gray's POV

Location: True Cross Academy

Yukio and I were walking to my class. Yukio told me that he was gonna be my teacher so I knew he would be there for me and he would be allowed to go talk to he and support me and he could even make it look like it was nothing like that.

Yukio pointed to the right door and we both went in and I sat next to a girl with short blonde hair… what was her name again? Oh yeah Shiemi! But how would I pretend to be in love with her when she was nothing like Aki!

"Hey Rin" Shiemi said as I sat down.

"Hi Shiemi" I said nervously. Did I do this right? I'm not sure. "Know what we're gonna do today?" I asked her.

"I don't really know to be honest Yuki didn't give us any homework" she said.

"Well, okay" I shrugged

"Okay class, let's start!" Yukio yelled from his desk looking down at us.

We had a short break and I was chatting with Shiemi when some guy who was taller than me with some weird hair came up to us.

"Okumura what's going on? What's up with you?" he asked

His attitude… it reminded me of… me? That would mean I would have to play Natsu right? Cause this guy seemed to be the guy Bon.

"Nothing why do you ask?" I said in this tone that showed we didn't get along too well. Like Natsu would act if I asked him those questions.

"Cause you doesn't act like usual" he snapped just like I would do if Natsu talked to me like that.

"Well who says I have to do that?" shit that was a wrong move I just ended up saying something I would say and not something Natsu would say.

"Something's wrong" Bon said. "I know it"

This guy is way too smart. I wonder for how long I could keep it up. I know I'm just as smart as him and I'm sure if I didn't have to act like Rin then we would make great friends but of course not.

"Oh yeah and what would that be?" I asked in the same tone Natsu would use.

"I don't know!" he snapped. "That's why I ask!" well just like me and Natsu he actually acted like he cared just like I did around Natsu. I would have to do like Natsu and act like I didn't give a damn about him.

"Rin" Yukio came to my rescue. "I need to talk to you."

I got up. "Here?" I asked.

"No outside" he said and I followed him into the hallway. "So you've found out the most important things?" he asked.

"Bon reminds me of myself. It makes it difficult to argue with him, and that Shiemi girl is nothing like my girlfriend, that also makes it difficult to pretend I'm in love with her" I said.

"I see. Well I can't help you. At least not really. I can tell you what to do and that's about it." He explained.

"I know that" I said nodding my head. "They might find out. Bon seems smart. He has already figured out something's up"

Suddenly Yukio's face showed lots of emotions like I would get in trouble but why and what the hell was it about? I don't think I will be able to figure it out.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing you'll find out soon enough" he said quickly. "Let's go back the break is over." And with that we went back to the classroom.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bon's POV

Location: True Cross Academy (one week later)

* * *

><p>Since one week ago Rin had been keeping a secret. I was sure. He was hiding something from us and if I'm not mistaken I suspect Yukio to be involved as well. Just the way he treated Shiemi. Even though it wasn't much of a difference there was something.<p>

But the most obvious was the way he and I were arguing. Half the time it felt like he wanted me to be right? It had never been like that with Rin. This was what we were supposed to talk about in the class. We had all sat in the classroom. That being myself, Shima, Konekomaru, Izumo and Shiemi.

"So what is it you want to talk to us about?" Izumo said looking at me while crossing her arms. Oh yeah that's right. I forgot to tell the girls.

"Don't you think, Okumura has been acting weird this past week?" I asked.

"No, not really" Izumo said.

"I noticed" Shiemi said. "He has been treating everyone different. He's way kinder. I think it's a change for the better"

"I think you're right" I said. "It is a change for the better, but I have this feeling that he's keeping a secret" I said.

"He's also treating you different Bon" Shima said.

"I noticed" I said. "It feels like he's agreeing with me"

"Yeah okay, I give you that much, but maybe he just got some brain" Izumo said coldly.

"I…" Shiemi stopped and giggled.

"You what?" Konekomaru asked.

"I noticed something" she said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Sometimes in class he tries to take his clothes off and then I sees pain in his face. It's like his clothes are stuck on him with glue or something" she said blushing slightly.

I see why she was blushing. Not many would've noticed that. I mean I'm paying lots of attention to Rin DON'T GET ME WRONG! I'M NOT GAY! And certainly not with that idiot. But I didn't notice that small detail. Maybe that's because Shiemi sits next to him and I don't.

"Nicely observed" I said looking at her quickly

"Thank you," she said "but isn't it weird?"

"Yeah you're right," I said nodding my head at her.

"Okay, something's definitely going on here" Izumo said. "Now we just have to dig a little"

"To be honest," Konekomaru said everyone looked at him.

"What?" I asked

"I suspect Okumura from not being the real one. There is a lot of details he has got right but there is details that he doesn't know" he said.

"How would you check that?" I asked.

"Someone will have to surprise him in the shower" Izumo said.

"You girls are not gonna do it" Shima said.

"I'm not doing it either" Konekomaru said.

"I'd figured that much" Shima said. "But then who?"

"The two of you?" Izumo suggested like we were idiots.

I nodded my head. "Okay. I'll go and Shima you'll have to come with me cause I can't do this alone" I said and Shima nodded his head.

I'M STILL NOT GAY WITH RIN IF THAT IS WHAT YOU THINK!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lucy's POV

Location: Magnolia Station.

* * *

><p>I know that Rin, Erza and I would've all preferred to wait with this mission, until we were sure of way more things about Rin and his power, but Natsu told us that we had to go on a mission due to my rent.<p>

Right now, we were at the station in Magnolia and on our way into the train. We were not gonna go too far away and we'd picked a job that could cover my rent for the next half year or so.

Now you may ask me why I say Rin and not Gray. Simple. Aya told me what had happened cause she found both Levy and me trustworthy. Only a few others are in on the secret: Jellal, Erza, Levy Mira, Wendy and Aya of course.

Speaking of Aya, she and Aki was with us for this time to make sure nothing bad happened. Erza and I thought it would be better if there was more to keep the secret of Rin's identity. And Aki just wanted to come along. She wasn't half as protective to Aya as she used to be, she just knew that she would miss people being around her and she and Aya used to go on missions together so to Aki, it was only natural to come along.

We all went on the train and sat down. We sure were filling a lot. It was kinda weird. I mean we are used to being together in Team Natsu but now we had to separate cause Aki and Aya came along.

I was sitting with Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Carla. The train hadn't started to move yet.

"I don't know about you" Natsu said leaning forward to me and Wendy. "But honestly I think there is something fishy about Gray" he said.

"Fish…" Happy said getting a dreaming look on his face.

"Will you get serious?" Carla said half annoyed crossing her arms.

"I don't know" I said. "He seem normal to me"

"He just… he keeps smelling weird" Natsu said.

"That's just your nose tricking you. I bet that" I said.

"I'm not so sure" Natsu argued.

"Think about it. His personality hasn't changed" Wendy said

"But-" Wendy and I didn't get to hear what Natsu was about to say cause just then the train started rolling and Natsu's head fell to my lap and his face was awfully green.

"Natsu?" I asked worried.

"Stupid… trains…" he mumbled while being about to throw up.

"Wendy, can't you do something?" I asked

"No" she said. "I'm sorry but the spell doesn't work on him at the moment"

"Can't you try to cast it?"

"You idiot" Carla said. "If she says it doesn't work then why should she waste her powers on something useless," she snapped.

"Carla!" Wendy looked annoyed at her exceed.

Seriously, I'm getting more and more tired of her by every single moment that passes.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Rin's POV

Location: somewhere in Fiore (IDK exactly where)

* * *

><p>We'd finally arrived to the place where we should be… or the station closest by… we would have to walk to the place where we should be. Now you may ask what we've been sent here to do and it's actually very simple. We have to find a way over a huge river that is big enough for an entire village to use. We didn't get any reasoning.<p>

Natsu was still feeling really sick, and whenever I looked at him, I felt kinda sorry I mean he seems like a really nice guy if you ask me… though I suspect him for copying me.

I felt someone walk up to my side and a warm hand slipped into mine. I knew who it was. She'd been doing that all week now. I felt her twin come up on my other side and both smiled at me.

"Gray, are you doing okay?" Aya asked worried.

"Yeah, why won't I?" I asked though I must admit I'm a bit nervous cause if I'm asked to use my magic then what am I supposed to do?

Aki looked up at me "why do you sound so different. I mean your voice are higher than usual and… you are a bit… shorter too" how did she notice?

"Eh…" I bit my lower lip.

"Aya do you know what's going on here?" Aki asked. It appears Aya had been smiling a bit. She'd told me she was a bad liar and now she showed it.

"Nothing's going on, Aki" Aya lied and hid her (beautiful) face.

"Aya" Erza had turned around and stood with her front turned to us "honestly, I think you should stop lying or you'll only make it worse." The older girl explained and turned around again.

"Well eh…" Aya said nervously now it was her turn to bite her lower lip.

"Hey guys!" Happy yelled. I will admit it was unusual to see a talking, flying blue cat but well who am I to talk about that. I mean I got a cat that can talk and has two tails and then it's even a demon!

"Awesome!" Natsu yelled and smiled at his cat. Then we arrived at the village.

It wasn't the biggest one I'd ever seen. It was lying in a glade and it looked very peaceful. But it was awfully quiet. We went to the only house in two floors. That must be where the chief of the village was living and Lucy knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" a voice sounded. It was a man's voice. He didn't sound old but not young either.

"We're wizards from Fairy Tail" Lucy said and the door opened slightly.

"Come in" A man who looked to be around 40 years old said and all of us went into his house.

We all sat down different places in his living room and he served us… a glass of water?

"What is this?" Natsu asked.

"Water" the man replied.

"Funny" Natsu said. "It doesn't exactly smell like water"

"Okay, fine it's holy water" in silence I thanked Natsu and his nose. "It's to make sure that none of you have been infected by anything on the way here," he said.

"Thanks" Natsu said and drank it. The others did too. Only I didn't touch the water.

"Come on drink up," the man said looking at me.

"I can't," I told him. "I'm allergic to holy water" it was the same lie I'd used many other times when having to hide my identity as a demon.

"Fine…" the man said. "I don't want to force you to do something impossible" I caught Aki's eyes just then. She sends me a suspicious look for some reason.

"Okay so… we need to escape from here" the man started as he sat down a little away from us. We all looked at him with questioning eyes.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Gray's POV

Location: True Cross Academy

* * *

><p>"But Yukio, I haven't ben showering for a week now!" I yelled. "Can't I just please get to take my clothes off?<p>

"Shower with them on" was his cool answer.

"Seriously!" I was angry. My blood was boiling like crazy. "I need a fucking shower why can't you just let me have one for fuck's sake!"

Yukio sighed "okay… but it's gonna hurt pretty bad when you take off your clothes and I'll need to glue them on when you're done" he explained.

"FINE!" I yelled and went to the bathroom. I locked the door behind me after slamming it shut.

I took my clothes off. It went slowly and painfully. I tried to do it as slow as possible as it would hurt less but it only made matters worse. When I was done I'd been yelling out in pain for at least ten times and tears had been running down my face.

I showered quickly. It was easy figuring out what to do to turn on the water the water started off being cold and it actually helped me cool down a little bit. But when it had just turned warm…

"You're not Rin Okumura, are you?" Bon's voice sounded behind me. I jumped six feet upwards and turned around to see Bon and Shima standing right behind me. When I thought about it later, I found it really creepy but right then…

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I screamed at them.

Bon sighed, "fine we'll go but you will have to explain this when you are done showering."

I nodded my head and quickly finished showering. When I'd dried myself up and put on my underwear I opened the door and called Yukio telling him to come.

"What's up?" he asked. Then he noticed Bon and Shima.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked surprised.

"We knew something was up with Rin, so we went to check it out" Shima explained.

"And it turns out, we were right" Bon finished sending me an evil glare. "So who are you and what did you do to Rin?" he asked.

"I didn't do anything," I snapped.

"Then explain why you took his place?" Bon questioned.

"Listen up. He's innocent. He doesn't know anything. He and Rin switched places and Rin is now in the other world where this boy, Gray comes from" Yukio said saving my ass.

"So you're not from here?" Shima asked.

"No" I said. "My name is Gray Fullbuster and I'm from Fairy Tail in Magnolia" he said.

"I see and you have a life back in your world?" Bon questioned.

"Yeah, I have friends and a nice girlfriend," I said.

"What about family?" Bon asked.

"Dead" I just replied. My family were gone unlike Rin's. I hope they will understand and don't ask questions, cause I'm not sure I've got over loosing my family yet.

"How?" Shima asked and Bon kicked him but no matter what Bon did I'd already got a flashback.

"It was a demon," I said. "It killed everyone in my town except me"

"An entire town?" Shima and Bon said in union. Horror was to be heard in their voices.

"Yeah and please, I don't wanna talk about it," I said.

They nodded. "We understand," Bon said. "But we hope that you understand that we will have to explain this to the others"


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Rin's POV

Location: a river.

* * *

><p>We had been shown to a river to make a bridge as the people in the village could escape. I was pretty worried, for some reason I knew what I would be asked to do.<p>

"Gray! You go create a bridge okay?" Natsu asked.

"I'd like Aki to do it" I said. Aya had told me that if Aki wore a certain armor, she could use ice magic.

"I can't," she said, "my armor only work when I have to attack people. It's useless to create such things as a bridge" she said. "Only you can do it Gray and you know it."

Shit. She was right but only Gray could do it. Somebody help.

"Don't just stand there!" Natsu yelled at me, "just do it already!"

I sighed and was about to make up an excuse, I knew they wouldn't ever believe, but then some beast running towards us cut me off.

As soon as I saw it I knew what it was. It was a demon.

"There you are," it said. It could apparently speak human language and it's eyes focused on me. I didn't have a choice. I realized that within seconds.

I pulled out my sword from the only bag I was carrying and I pulled it out. I knew that my body broke into blue flames.

"Yeah, here I am! Wanna fight me?" I asked narrowing my eyes at the demon.

"Come with me calmly!" the demon yelled.

"No way!" I yelled, "I bet it's you who has put so much fear into the villagers, am I right?" I didn't have to ask I sort of knew I was right.

"Stop it!" Aya yelled.

"Stay down Aya!" Aki yelled back at her twin.

I attacked the demon with my sword and got a good hit on it. It attacked me as well but it didn't take me much work before it ran off.

I put the sword away and just then I was pushed against a tree and Natsu's eyes narrowed at me.

"Where is Gray?" he asked. I'd tried this before. I recalled Aya doing the same thing to me a week ago.

"In the world I come from," I answered honestly.

"Who are you and what did you do to my boyfriend?!" I heard Aki yell as she got into my view as well.

"I'm Rin Okumura. I'm from another world. I'm a demon and son of Satan. I assume it's because of me that Gray is gone. I didn't do anything to him. I haven't meant to do any harm. If I knew how I'd end up here I would do anything in my power to go back and bring Gray back here" I said.

"That's why you refused to make the bridge?" Aki asked.

"Yes. Cause all I can do is make blue flames and use a sword," I told them.

"They sure looked tasty," Natsu said as he licked his lips and let go of me.

"And to believe I just thought you were Gray," Aki hissed.

"Aki," Aya said, "it's okay…"

"You knew all along didn't you?" Aki asked her twin.

"I couldn't bare to tell you" Aya responded.

"Who else knew?" Aki asked.

Erza, Lucy, and Wendy put their hands up in the air.

"I hate you all," Aki snapped as she ran off. And I followed her.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Aki's POV

Location: A river

* * *

><p>I was sitting by the river watching the water flow by. I couldn't believe they tricked me like that. But well… now everything makes sense. Gray and Rin swopped places when the blue light came. I don't know how but now I know that Rin lied. It wasn't nothing. He didn't even know what had happened before then.<p>

Now actually lots of his actions on that night started to fit more. Everything made sense now actually. Aya figured it out as she saw him the first time and she took Rin away to talk to him. And she only let those in on the secret that she could trust and who needed to know cause they would find out quickly anyway. That was such as Lucy and Erza and Wendy too. Of course Natsu couldn't be told cause when it comes to secrets he is as leaking as a sieve.

I picked up a stone and threw it into the river watching it splash and water splashed up on me

"Hey, no need to make me wet" Rin said. I could hear it in his voice now too. Gray's voice is deeper!

"Would you please just shut up?" I snapped.

"No. I feel like I have to explain myself to you, Aki." He said sitting down next to me.

I moved away and hissed, "don't talk to me"

"Please just listen to me," he begged.

"Fine" I sighed, "if it can't be otherwise"

"I didn't want to hurt you, Aki. I didn't ever have those intentions, but if I told you the truth I knew you would freak out and be angry with me, for not being your boyfriend. I've simply been afraid of your reaction. I hoped we could solve this problem quickly and I would only have to explain this when you'd got Gray back. But it has taken too long," he said. That idiot

"I see your point," I mumbled. For some reason a memory popped into my mind just then. A beach in Magnolia with a different guy, but we had been talking seriously too. I also remembered who it was. I remembered his violet hair and eyes so clearly, and the pain in those eyes as they connected with Aya's eyes when he left. She'd been so broken but she got over it soon enough.

That was when the thought hit me.

"Do you like anyone here in particular. I'm pretty sure you don't like me in that way, so I was wondering if you are in love with someone else?" I asked.

"I am" he confessed, "in my own world there is this girl called Shiemi, who I had a crush on."

I could have beaten the shit out of him just then and I'd already pulled my arm back and prepared to hit him when I realized that he said 'had'.

"Do you have a crush on someone else now, or has it just vanished?" I asked.

"I may sound really rude when I say this but… yes… I think…" he blushed and looked away. A sign?

"Who might that be?" I asked.

I don't think he heard me cause he didn't answer.

"Hey look me in the eyes!" I yelled when I got tired of waiting for an answer.

"I can't. Your eyes reminds me so much of her," he whispered.

The hope lit up in my chest. There is a really big possibility that he is the one, who will heal the empty place in Aya that Dark left behind.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Aki's POV

Location: A river

* * *

><p>It took some time before I realized that I had been silent for a while now. Rin sure looked uncomfortable. I think I understand, he must be a bit afraid of me.<p>

"I will go get Aya. You two might want to talk," Rin said then as he stood up and smiled at me quickly.

"Yeah. Thanks Rin" I said.

Rin nodded his head and left me where I was sitting. As soon as he was out of sight, I heard a sound behind me and I turned around quickly only to see two demons.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Nothing. We just wanna take revenge," one of the two demons, that had just appeared, said.

"You are not gonna use me for that I will make sure," I was about to make a move when the other demon – the one that attacked Rin earlier – threw something at me. It felt like a rope made of jelly and it wrapped itself around my body making me unable to move. In fear of this disability to do anything I let out a loud scream.

That was when Aya decided to show up. She saw me in my situation and ran up to the demons.

"You bastards listen!" she yelled. "If you don't let my sister go I will be sure to kill you!" she yelled.

"How? Will you use your… ugliness against us?" one of the two demons laughed.

"Sadly for you… nope" that was when she reequipped into her wind armor.

"Aya, no! It's too dangerous!" I yelled.

"Aki, I promise I can handle it!" she yelled back at me. Then she attacked the demon that Rin attacked earlier. The first hit went right in and I understood that she wasn't that bad at all. I knew that already, but I didn't think she was this good.

"We make this interesting shall we?" the other asked as he pulled me close and pulled my hair harshly. "So silky and soft. Then it still Have this ugly color. Why can't I dye it with blood?" he asked.

"You dare" I hissed. I didn't even let out a scream as he pulled my hair but I admit any other girl would've done that. I even only just managed to hold it back.

Then I got the chance to look at Aya again. She had been attacked and got a scratch on her cheek but aside from that she looked like she was alright. She fought bravely. And I who would've assumed the demon was out of her league?

Well it was and I soon would learn that…

"That's it!" the demon fighting Aya said as it took a certain strong hit against its chest. And then it attacked my twin by blowing something from its mouth that Aya only just avoided. Well… with most of her body but her head was soon covered in the same kind of rope that tied up my body and she couldn't see a thing.

"AYA!" I screamed.

"Well, this is bye bye Aya" the demon said. I saw Aya had her back turned against it and he slowly walked towards her.

"I'm not stupid," she said turning around.

"No, but you are blinded," the demon grinned and scratched her chest with it's claws. And I saw that a hole had been torn. She was bleeding now.

Aya was gonna die. It was so obvious. I was gonna lose my younger sister and there was nothing I could do to stop it.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Rin's POV

Location: a river

* * *

><p>I heard screams as I talked to the others. I'd send Aya down there to speak to Aki as well and earn forgiveness. She had gone now and we were only waiting for them to return when I heard the scream and reacted quickly. It always came naturally to me to react to people being in danger.<p>

Before I knew it I was running down to where I'd left Aya and Aki and I quickly found them and saw the problem.

They'd been attacked. Aki was tied up by a demon and held hostage while another one who I recognized as one I just fought against was attacking Aya. Her face had been covered by the same stuff, as the stuff that tied Aki up. Aya also had a wound on her chest and as I saw this anger started boiling. If these demons dared to kill Aya…

I pulled out my sword and I knew the blue flames were covering my body. I got ready to attack the demon that was about to hurt my Aya.

"RIN cut her free!" Aki yelled and first I wasn't sure what she meant but then I realized that Aya had wanted to solve this by herself but had failed. The least I could do was help her. I shouldn't steal the fight from her so I tried to cut her free and I think I managed it cause the thing covering her face fell down and she looked up at me

"Thanks, Rin," she said and ran up to me.

"You welcome Aya," I said smiling at her. "Wanna fight with me?" I then questioned.

"That'd be an honor," she said.

"On the count of three" I said. "One…"

"Two" Aya said.

"THREE!" we both yelled in union and attacked.

I admit, the Demon was surprised like crazy. He didn't even manage to pull himself together in time to avoid our attack. We hit him with our swords and he fell to the ground and died. Then we turned to the other demon.

"Let her go," Aya hissed. "Or you will share the same fate as him," she pointed to the dead demon with her sword.

"N… no thanks…" the demon mumbled and let go of Aki and ran off with it's friend's dead body in his arms.

I cut Aki free and she smiled at us. "You both did great," she said.

"You don't mean that," Aya said, "I got injured and almost got killed."

"You did," I admitted, "but you did most of the job in saving Aki"

"Did I?" Aya asked.

"Yes you did," Aki said, "and you did great Aya. I wish I'd started making you fight way earlier."

"Your overprotectiveness has always been in the way for that," Aya said.

An overprotective older… TWIN SISTER! I didn't get that. I mean I've never been overprotective to Yukio as far as I recall. But on the other hand I bet Yukio's and my story are far from Aya's and Aki's.

For some reason I felt bad for Aya. I wanted to make this better for her. And I wanted to make it easier for Aki to let go. There was only one way to do that. Stay with them.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Shiemi's POV

Location: True Cross Academy

* * *

><p>"So Rin is not really Rin?" I asked.<p>

"No the guy who appears to look like Rin is called Gray Fullbuster," Bon said, "and he is not from this world"

"Then where is he from?" I asked, "and what is he?"

Just then the door opened. "I'm a human," Rin… no Gray said, "and it's hard to explain where exactly I'm from. It's world called Earthland. In that world there exists magic so Rin's flames will look really common," he said smiling at me.

One thing is for sure. I actually like Gray better than Rin. He's a lot nicer. Though I'd still like Rin back. I mean Gray is nice and all but we aren't really friends. We hardly even know each other. I really want Rin back. He's way more fun for some reason.

"I guess everyone had figured it out by now," Konekomaru said.

Honestly I hadn't really figured it out. But I knew something was wrong with this guy and I've known that for some time but it never crossed my mind that it wasn't really Rin.

"Guess you're right…" Gray said.

"Yeah… I honestly didn't expect it to take much longer than a week for you to figure out," Yukio said. "You are all pretty smart after all"

Yuki thinks I'm smart! I'm so happy now! But of course he is smarter than me anyway and I know that, but I'm so glad he thinks that about me.

"Hey Shiemi?" Gray said. "May I have a word with you?"

"Eh sure… eh… Gray?" I said.

"Let's go out in the hall," Gray said walking out there. I followed him quickly.

"So…" I started as Gray shut the door behind us. "What do you want to talk about?"

"You like Yukio, don't you?" he asked.

WAIT! How did he figure that out? I mean I've hidden this crush for so long!

"Well…. There is no denying it" I blushed.

"No, I've figured it out and I'm sure now. But you know he told me that Rin likes you," no I didn't know that. How was I supposed to know that?

"No, Rin only likes me as a…" I cut myself off. Maybe he… maybe Rin do love me? "Maybe he do… thanks Gray," I said smiling at him.

"Hey, don't throw that smile at me. I got a girlfriend. Throw it at Yukio. He won't be able to resist," Gray smiled at me kindly.

"You think?" I asked surprised.

"Yes. In fact I'm sure. He might have feelings for you that he doesn't even know about. He just needs a little push to realize it. And realize that you have feelings for him too." So now I got love advice?

"Thanks Gray. It's nice of you," I said. "Will you please… be my friend?" I asked suddenly. This was totally out of intuition. I hardly even knew why I asked.

"Well yeah sure… though I feel like I've gotten so close to you all already so I actually see you as friends right now. Even Bon," he said smiling.

"Thank you," I said smiling at him.

"Come on Shiemi" Gray said. "Let's go back to class," and then we went back inside


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Rin's POV

Location: Magnolia Fairy Tail Guild hall

* * *

><p>"So, that's it?" Gajeel asked. "You lied about your identity?"<p>

"What else would I do?" I asked.

"You should've told us!" he yelled.

"You would've killed me!" I yelled.

"Don't blame him!" Aya said. "I was the one who told him to not say anything to keep it hidden from Aki and I only told those who I know could keep it."

"That's the right thing to do I think," Levy agreed with Aya, "and Natsu couldn't get to know either for Rin's safety. We all know him well enough for that"

"Thanks for the trust Levy" Natsu said.

"No, I don't mean it like that," Levy said, "all I meant was that you are so loyal that you would beat the shit out of Rin trying to get Gray back"

"Who would want that looser back?" Natsu asked.

"You," Aki said, "or I'm gonna make today your last"

Natsu gulped. I knew he thought Erza was scary and I have to agree and right now Aki reminded me a lot of that woman.

"This is a serious problem indeed," the master said as he walked up to us and looked at me. "I have always known that you were not Gray" he held his small hand out to me. "Hello Rin Okumura. I am Makarov master of Fairy Tail"

"Well eh… hello there. How is it going?" I asked. Honestly, there was something about him that reminded me of Fujimoto. Maybe it was the way he knew everything. It felt like he was always one of those you could trust; one of those who would always be there when you needed them the most. Yet he still made me insecure. He seemed much less down to earth and I wasn't sure how to react. It was obvious he was old. But he wasn't the typical old man you would come across every day.

"Well, I'm fine thanks for caring," he said. Okay maybe he wasn't as much like Fujimoto as I thought. Yet there was still something. Their smile… there was something that was the same…

"Excuse me for a moment," I mumbled as I left. I could feel tears burning in my eyes. All of these thoughts reminded me of the night when Fujimoto died because of me. It was all my fault

I ran outside and hid my tears as well as possible when I suddenly heard someone walk up to me and turned around.

"What happened there?" Aya asked looking at me.

"I just…" I couldn't figure out how to explain this. "Makarov just reminds me of my old man," I mumbled.

"Oh?" she said. "Is he in your world?"

"No…" I mumbled. "He died a couple of months ago…"

"I'm sorry…" she mumbled placing a hand on my shoulder.

"It was all my fault… Satan possessed his body, because he wanted me back to his world and I just didn't protect myself like he had told me to do. And I told him mean things. It's all my fault because I'm the demon I am…" and the tears flew down my cheeks as Aya pulled me into a hug.

"Maybe they say you are a demon but I know for a fact that you have the heart of a human," she said trying to comfort me.

"How do you know?" I mumbled not believing her.

"Isn't it obvious? It's because you feel guilty. Anyone evil may not really feel guilty for taking the life of a loved one, even if I'm sure it was more Satan's fault than your fault."

"What do you know? You have caring parents out there who loves you and your sisters more than anything haven't you?" I asked.

"Actually…" she looked down. "My parents died when me and Aki were little; they were killed by the men who kidnapped Erza and they had intentions of kidnapping me and Aki as well. I don't even remember them."

So she had been living without her parents for so long… she couldn't even remember them? Well my father was evil and my mother died when Yukio and I were born. I had lost one who I had memories of and lost one I didn't know at all and then my father was evil. And then she had lost both her parents when she was little. I'd say our stories were terrible in different ways. Though she had managed to get through. I wasn't through this yet. That was for sure.


	22. Chapter 21

.

Chapter 21

Gray's POV

Location: true cross academy

* * *

><p>"You are asking if we want to help you?" Bon asked.<p>

"Yeah," I said. "I miss my world. Not that I don't like you, but I miss my friends and my girlfriend and I bet that you miss Rin too."

"I do," Shiemi said.

"I might miss him a little too," Yukio agreed.

"Well, I certainly don't miss him one bit," Bon said.

"You sure?" I asked with a smirk on my face. "What about a good fight?"

"You win Fullbuster," he said. "You haven't really given me much of that, if I have to be honest with you."

"I could say the same about you," I said.

"So you are used to fight?" Bon asked me.

"Yes. Back home I use to fight this salmon haired dude, with a stupid grin and a brain that has been burned away," I explained.

Bon smiled "maybe that guy could put up a good fight."

"Warning," I said. "He's stronger than I am. And he has fire magic," I finished off.

"Do you have magic too?" Shiemi asked amazed.

"Yeah. I'm an ice mage," I said.

"I'd like to see that," she said

I made a small puppy of ice and gave it to her.

"It's so cute!" she cried holding it close

"I'd rather say beautiful," Izumo said.

"Oh, yeah…" Shiemi said "that too…"

"Ice maker magic gives you the most creative freedom," I told them smiling as I thought of Ul.

"I see," Izumo said. "You and Rin seem to only share the same looks."

"Yeah," Shima agreed. "She's right," he 'accidentally' wrapped an arm around Izumo and she pushed him away "you are a whole lot different than Rin."

"But, to get to business, how do I get back to Earthland?" I asked.

"Don't worry about that!" Bon said. "We'll help you find a way back."

"Thanks you guys," I smiled.

"If I didn't know better I would guess Gray was Rin's twin and not Yukio," Shima whispered getting a death glare from almost everyone in that room.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Aya's POV

Location: Magnolia, Fairy Tail Guildhall.

* * *

><p>It was a warm boring day. I was hanging out at the guildhall alone for a change. Aki had gone on a solo mission this morning and won't be back before… I don't really know how long, a couple of days at least. It wasn't like she hadn't gone on solo missions before. She had done that once and I had had a fun time back here at the guildhall but just today… I don't know what it was but I didn't feel like doing anything.<p>

"Aya, you know what?" Cana asked getting into my view.

"What is it Cana?" I asked. I must admit I was a bit confused. Cana and I doesn't use to talk too much to each other. I don't know why. It's not like we don't like each other. It might be the fact that we don't have much in common.

"I just looked into YOUR future," she said smiling at me.

"So?" I asked. She caught my interest. What in my future could be so important that she would actually bother to tell me?

"Someone is gonna confess their feelings for you soon."

I was speechless.

That was when Rin came up to us.

"Hey Aya?" he asked.

"Yes?" I looked up at him and smiled unwillingly. I couldn't help it. There is just something about that guy that can always make me smile like crazy.

"I found this job and I want to take it. But I can't get there on my own so I thought since you have got nothing to do, would you like to come with me?" he asked.

"Sure," was my respond. Anything to get out of here, besides since Natsu and I took on that S-class quest, I haven't been on a mission on my own.

"Get packed then!" he yelled. "We'll meet at the station in one hour from now" he said as he ran off.

"You better get going" Cana said smiling.

I smiled back at her. I should've known back then, what was coming out of this mission. She had such an all-knowing smile on her face, but I was too busy then to realize that.

One hour later I was leaning against the wall on Magnolia Train Station. I was waiting for Rin to come. I had already been there for five minutes and he hadn't shown up yet.

"Hey," he said behind me making me jump.

"Rin you are late!" I yelled out of surprise.

"Sorry," Rin rubbed his neck.

"You better be," I put on an angry face but it didn't least for longer than two seconds. Then I had lightened up. "Well, should we get going?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" Rin ran to the train and I also had to run to keep up.

They got on the train and sat down.

"I'm so excited for this!" Rin said smiling.

"You don't say," I said. "It's only my second mission without Aki."

"Really? When was the first?" Rin asked.

"A few months ago. It wasn't really allowed. I went on it with Natsu cause he thought I was ready. I don't know what I would've done if Aki, Erza, Gray and my ex-boyfriend hadn't shown up."

"Oh. But this won't go wrong. I promise," Rin said smiling.

"I hope you're right," I said.

"It's really simple," he said. "It's impossible for it to go wrong," he send me a happy smile.

"So, what's it about?" I asked


	24. Chapter 23

**Hi everyone! I'm gonna upload two chapters today because Jackie had written a chapter while I was on vacation and she also wrote one today. so here's the first one. I hope you enjoy it and remember to review to tell us what you think.**

**xoxo Kazumi**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

Yukio's POV

Location: True Cross Academy

* * *

><p>Everyone was reading. We started from when we promised to help Gray find a way back. So in every class I had with them, we just read. In every other class Gray took notes for Rin. I knew that he would hate to miss something important. So I'd actually asked Gray to do it cause he knew better than I did, what happened in the different classes.<p>

At the moment Gray and I were in our room studying like crazy trying to find a book with a hint of what to do in a situation like this. We knew that none had been lucky so far.

"Finding anything, Yukio?" Gray asked sounding tired.

"No… not yet," I sighed.

"Me neither," Gray said sounding like he had given up.

"Gray, don't give up," I said.

Gray didn't answer. He spaced out for a while. Looking at my face. I don't know what he saw, but it certainly wasn't me. Even though his eyes were on me, his mind was elsewhere. Most likely in what he called Earthland.

Suddenly I discovered tears in his eyes and decided to call him back.

"Gray?" I called placing my hand on his shoulder. It felt weird. I would do the same to Rin, if he was like this but Gray… well he wasn't Rin, and even if I talked myself into believing it was Rin, I knew it would still feel wrong.

Gray came back to me and blinked. The tears fell down his cheeks. He looked away trying to hide it.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Everything," he said. "My past, my master, all my friends in Fairy Tail, especially the Firebrain…" by saying that word he smiled. "… and the best of it all… Aki. I miss her so much" he said getting watery eyes once again. "And let's just face it. No matter how hard we search, I might not ever get back to her."

"I understand that," I said even though I wasn't sure I did.

"Thanks Yukio…" Gray said. "I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight," he said before leaving me and went to bed.

I stayed up to read a bit more. I sighed as closed the book, I read while talking to Gray and put it away. It was a useless book. Really good fighting advice. Nothing else was useful.

I started reading. Word by word slowly. My tired eyes couldn't really focus, on the text in the book anymore. I almost fell asleep on the book.

The third time it happened, I decided to finish the chapter and then go to bed. I'll admit I used all my will power to finish the chapter only to find it useless, and then I fell asleep using the book as my pillow.

When I woke up from a dreamless sleep, Gray was poking my side.

"Yukio, wake up. You've overslept," he said.

I blinked and looked at him. Then I lifted my head and looked down at the book, and my eyes were captured by the chapter title.

"Gray look!" I said pointing to it. "I think I found the chapter, we have been looking for."


	25. Chapter 24

**And here's the second chapter ^_^**

* * *

>Chapter 24<p>Rin's POV<p>

Location: somewhere in Fiore.

* * *

><p>Aya and I stepped out of the train. We were at a really small village; I don't even know how it got big enough to even have a train station.<p>

"Well, it's up the mountains somewhere," I said looking at her.

"Then let's go. We would like to get there before nightfall, won't we?" Aya asked and we started walking.

It was one hour and a half later, when we finally made it to the village. We had to fight a big monster that was hiding just above the village. So we went up there to check it out.

"You sure it's up here?" I asked looking at Aya. I was walking behind her. Not because I was scared, but because I still wasn't so sure about this stupid world, so she was in the lead. But I was right behind her, and I was ready to jump in front of her and protect her, if it was needed. I don't know why, but something told me that she belonged to me, so I had to protect her. I couldn't let any harm come to that beautiful face.

Suddenly Aya stopped.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I can… hear something," she whispered and I listened. I couldn't hear a thing.

"What is-" I was cut off by Aya's scream, when the monster, we were looking for, jumped out right next to her.

There was no time to think. I just had to react. I pulled out my sword and released the blue flames. Then I pushed Aya, while using the power from it to get myself forward. That was what I'd call killing two problems at once. I got closer to the monster and got Aya to safety at the same time.

"Stay behind me," I yelled to her, while I cut the monster.

It only took me a couple of minutes to finish it off, and I looked at Aya while smiling. She was sitting on the ground, and now I reached my hand out to her. She took it and let me help her up on her feet.

"That was easy," I said smiling.

"So it seems," she said, "you did good."

"Thanks," I said, and then I didn't really know what to say. I hadn't really given her a chance to fight.

We were silent for a while until I heard a sound behind me, but then Aya yelled at me, so the sound got in the background.

"LOOK OUT!" she yelled and pushed me aside. I felt my body fall to the ground, and when I turned again, I saw her cut down another monster. It had been standing right behind me. That was when I realized, that if she hadn't noticed the monster, I could've been dead meat by now.

"That was awesome!" I said, as she finished it off.

Now it was her turn, to reach out her hand and I grabbed it and let her pull me up. She had a bit more strength, than I thought and I tried to help her by making me lighter, and that was when I suddenly felt something against my lips…

It took around ten seconds, before I realized it was Aya's lips against mine, and in the same time she realized the same, cause we quickly jumped away from each other.

"Let's go check for more monsters," she said blushing.

"Good idea," I said feeling my cheeks turn red as well.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Aya's POV

Location: A village on a mountain.

* * *

><p>The villagers were grateful to us for rescuing them and finding out there had been two monsters. So they gave us a bonus reward. They would have given it in Jewels, but I turned down the offer. I only did it, because if I hadn't, then both Rin and I would face punishment by the hands of Erza, when we came back home.<p>

Though the villagers still insisted on giving us something extra, so they gave us food for the night and a place to sleep.

"I hope it's okay, that we have only got one bed in this town left for you," the chief of the village said.

I was left speechless. I won't turn it down, because I knew it meant a lot, to them that we stayed but… me and Rin sharing a bed? Neither Aki, nor Erza would be pleased if they ever were to find out.

"Sure no problem," Rin said like it was no big deal.

"Are you out of your mind? They will kill you," I whispered in his ear.

"I just sleep on the floor," he said smiling.

For some reason, I felt my cheeks heat up. Was he doing that because of me? "No," I said looking him in the eyes, "no don't do that".

"I'll be alright," he said, and all of the sudden I thought of when our lips connected earlier today. He must have thought of that too, cause his cheeks suddenly turned dark pink.

* * *

><p>The sunset and we had dinner. I've gotta admit, the food was fit for no less than a king. It tasted better, than what I could cook up. Though… Rin kept on complaining over the food. First there wasn't salt enough, then it was too salty, and then it was too bitter, and then too sweet. Could he ever make up his mind?<p>

We had finally gone to bed when I confronted him about it.

"This is the last time, I'm gonna have dinner with you," I snapped at him.

"Why?" he asked, like he had done nothing wrong.

"You were way too critical. You complained over everything they served. If you really want to complain so much, then maybe you should cook up your own food," I said.

"Hey, I can actually cook, Doll-face," he said.

"What did you call me?" I raised my voice.

"Doll-face. Got a problem?" he asked.

"Fat-ass," I mumbled down my pillow, just loud enough for him to hear me.

"Too bad, I don't hit on pretty girls," he said.

WHAT! I lifted my head in confusion, and soon his lips connected to mine. This time though I knew it wasn't an accident. He meant this. It was… nothing like what I had with Dark a few months ago. This was different. Very different. But in a good way. I've gotta admit I actually enjoyed it until I realized…

"No. Erza and Aki are gonna kill you, Rin," I said pushing him away.

"So what?" he asked.

"So what! I don't want to see you dead! Got a problem?!" I yelled, and I saw him smile in the dark.

"Then let's keep this a secret," this was a pickup line, I knew it but I couldn't help but fall for it. I felt my heart beating fast and I was blushing.

"Rin," I whispered

"Now, move your small body. The floor is actually pretty uncomfortable," he said grinning, and soon we were sharing a bed, and I fell asleep in his arms.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Rin's POV

Location: A village on a mountain.

* * *

><p>We woke up to a bad surprise. While having breakfast, we were told the trains weren't running today, and who knew how long it would take, before they started running again. This really wasn't my lucky day, and it got worse.<p>

Aya and I wasted one hour and a little more on… looking at a map and figuring out a way home, where we could actually be able to walk.

Then we finally found one and started heading down the mountain. It was around 2 pm when we finally made it to a medium sized town. Around half the size of Magnolia.

"Aya, I'm hungry," I mumbled.

"Shut up," she said coldly, "I'm looking for a place at the moment"

We walked for another while before Aya suddenly stopped, frozen on the spot.

"No. It can't be," she whispered, and I followed the way she was looking to see a tall dude sitting outside a restaurant having something really weird looking hair. A rabbit was sitting on the table in front of him. His purple hair was blowing in the wind. When I looked at him, he looked up at us. First at me, and then Aya. I realized, his eyes were just as purple as his hair.

Then I noticed the surprised look on his face, and the slight blush on his cheeks.

"Aya?" he asked.

"Dark," she whispered, and I walked up to her

"You know this guy?" I asked.

"Well eh… I…" she couldn't seem to be able to speak. Her face was strawberry red. She actually looked pretty cute like that.

"We used to be lovers," Dark said as he left his table, and walked down to us.

"You… you used to be… what, lovers?" I remembered now. Aki had mentioned something about Aya being left some time. At least I believe that. Poor girl and this must be the guy. Dark.

"Why did you leave her?!" I yelled taking his shirt.

"Rin, please stop!" Aya said grabbing my arm.

"I see, you have moved on," Dark said smiling.

"Yeah. I mean there was a reason, why you broke up," she said.

"There sure was," Dark said. "But how come he looks like Gray? Are they twins or something?"

"No way!" I yelled. "I'm Rin Okumura. I come from another world. I am a-" I was cut off by Aya's hand covering my mouth.

"Rin, don't yell too much about that one," she said. Dark looked confused at us, and she looked back at him. I could only imagine how awkward this meeting must be on both of them. I will admit, I think it's awkward too, but what am I supposed to do? I mean. What do you tell a stranger who happens to be your girl's ex-boy?

"He's the son of Satan," Aya whispered, "and no he and Gray are not twins. Rin has a twin back in his own world. A younger twin in fact," she said still covering my mouth.

"The son of Satan?" Dark said. "Well, it's your choice" he said. "By the way," he looked at me. "You seem like a nice guy, but if you so much as think of hurting Aya, you won't only get Erza and Aki attacking you." He warned. "Now may I ask what you are doing here?"

"We just finished a job in the mountains," Aya said, "and we were on our way home, but learned that the trains aren't running today, so we just made it here by walking, and are looking for some place to have lunch," she finished explaining.

"Then what if I invite you on lunch. Just as friends?" he suggested.

"So great!" I said finally getting free from Aya's grip.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Aki's POV

Location: Fairy Tail Guild Hall – Magnolia.

* * *

><p>I was waiting for Aya to return from her mission with Rin. They'd left yesterday; I expected them to be back this morning or something. But no way. It was late in the afternoon, and they hadn't been seen so far. Makarov said, that he had actually expected them home last night, around the same time as I got back, but they hadn't shown up then. If that jerk as much as thought of touching Aya, or hurting her in any way. Or if he even got the idea of letting her down, I would kill him. Simple is that. And I know Erza would be with me.<p>

I'd just eaten dinner with Erza and Jellal. It was Jellal, who asked me to have dinner with them, since Aya wasn't here. Both he and Erza knew my only weakness (well except from Aya) the kitchen. So he 'said', that he had made a little too much buy accident, and then asked me to have dinner with them, but I knew, they were just making sure, I was well fed. I bet it was Erza's idea anyway.

But now I was waiting outside the guildhall, worried sick about Aya. I knew the trains weren't running today, so if they had been held up for the night, then they would take some time when getting back, but they should've been here before dinner time.

Now I finally saw someone coming towards me. I looked closely at them. It was them!

"Aya!" I yelled as I jumped up, ran up to them and hugged Aya tightly.

"For how long have you been sitting out here?" Aya asked.

"All day," I said.

"You know the trains aren't running today. So why?"

"Stupid hope. What held you up?" I asked.

"We completed the job more than satisfying, so they offered us to sleep over," Rin said and I noticed Aya blushing.

"Aya did he hurt you?" I asked.

"No way," she said. "He… we… we just slept together."

"Same room or…" I trailed off.

"Same bed," Rin said. Now he was blushing too.

"So you are… together?" I asked. I knew, I'd hoped for this, but it was still hard to handle. I have learned my lesson. I have to let go of her. If I don't, she will do something reckless. And I would have to do it sooner or later, and then why not do it now?

"Yup," Aya said, even though she knew, that I had already figured it out.

"But it doesn't take a day to walk all the way here?" I said.

"No" Aya said. "We were checking the road before going back, and then we met Dark on the way back and he… asked us to have lunch with him," she said.

Dark. So soon? No way! That couldn't be. "What did he say?" I asked worried that he would have acted angrily towards them, now that Aya found a replacement for him.

"He was nice," Aya said. "There was nothing. I think he was glad, I'd finally moved on," she smiled now. I could imagine how awkward the meeting could be at a time like this. I mean she has just got together with Rin and all, and then she runs into Dark. But I'm glad he was taking it so nicely. I know he might still have a slight crush on her, but I also bet that he is glad to see, that she is doing good. He doesn't really seem like the jealous type.

"Well, you must be tired," I said. "Maybe there is still some leftovers from the food Jellal made."

"Awesome!" Rin smiled.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Gray's POV

Location: True Cross Academy

* * *

><p>"So, what exactly does the chapter say?" Bon questioned. Since Yukio found it, he and I read through it, whenever we got the time. Last night we finished reading, and we agreed to show it to the others. So that was what we were doing at the moment.<p>

"It's a spell," Yukio said. "An extremely powerful spell. If it gets out of control it could cause great damage to this world. And also the one that Gray comes from. It will open a portal. A hole and it will last for, well, not so long I suppose. It needs a mixture of blood from people from the world that we are in, and the world the portal should be opened in."

"Are you serious?" Shiemi asked. "Is that all, Yuki?"

"Yes, that is all that is needed. It is a really complicated circle you have to draw though."

"Told yah it's not," I said. Yukio and I had been arguing about this since we finished reading. The circle wasn't more complicated than Natsu's brain if you ask me.

"Then go ahead and draw it," Yukio said.

"Hand me the book and I'll do it," I said and took the book and a chalk and drew the circle on the floor. It really was a piece of cake.

"Doesn't seem too simple," Izumo said looking at my work.

"Well, then are we ready?" Yukio asked.

"One question," Bon said raising his hand. "Why didn't you just do it when you two finished reading the chapter?"

"Because, I'm not sure that my blood is gonna work," Yukio said. "We know that I'm half demon too, and therefore this word is only half my world. So I thought that it will be a lot safer if we use blood from one of you."

"I will do it," Bon offered.

"Thanks Bon," I smiled at him.

"It's no problem man. Just make sure Rin gets back here safely."

"We might have to open the portal again," Yukio said. "That'll be Rin and I who are coming through then. Since this one won't be open for too long, it might be needed, that's why I'm gonna go with Gray to his world."

"Good idea. If your brother is just half as big an idiot as Natsu, we might need someone who can control him," I commented.

"I suppose. Depending on how stupid this Natsu guy is," Yukio said smiling at me quickly.

"Let's go," Bon said, and Yukio found a knife and cut Bon's finger. Then he made a cut in mine as well, and we let our blood mix. Yukio red the spell from the book and the portal opened. It sends off a bright golden light. Warm and comforting. I couldn't help but smile. I was finally going home.

"Safe trip home, Gray. It was nice meeting you!" Shiemi said.

"Yeah, it was really nice knowing you man," Shima said.

"Bye," Izumo said shrugging.

"You ready to go home?" Yukio asked.

"Sure am," I couldn't wipe the smile off my face, as we stepped into the portal.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Gray's POV

Location: unknown for now

* * *

><p>The portal closed behind Yukio and me. I looked around, to find out where we were just to realize the horrible truth.<p>

"Eh, Yukio?" I asked not looking at him. I knew he looked at me though.

"What's up, Gray?" he asked.

"I hate to admit it… but… I don't think I know where we are," I said.

"Hold on, this is supposed to be your world, how come you don't know where you are?" Yukio questioned.

"I don't know. I have just never seen this place before."

"So, what you are saying is… we're lost," he sighed.

I sighed too, "exactly."

"Well, from what I can tell, we are on to top of a mountain," Yukio started. "Let's see if we can find a village of some sort and then start from there?"

"Good idea," I agreed, and we started heading down the mountain.

We made it to the closest village, and when we went inside there people suddenly started cheering.

"What are they cheering for?" Yukio asked looking at me.

"No clue" I answered honestly.

"Rin!" they yelled, and a man walked up to us.

"Rin Okumura. I thought you left yesterday?" he asked. "What are you doing here, and where is Aya?"

Aya? So Yukio's brother was with Aya? How could that have happened?

"I'm sorry. But I'm not Rin," I said. "I'm Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail."

The village fell silent.

"Those two you were talking about however are from my guild, and I'm kinda lost so could you tell me where they went?" I asked.

The man looked at me. "You are saying you are not Rin? But you looked just alike?"

"I don't know how that is, but I know we sorta look alike. Now just let it go. It doesn't matter. I'm not Rin. I'm not your hero, but I ask you to do me this favor anyway." I said.

"Do you happen to know Aya and Rin?" the man asked.

"I'm Aya's twin sister's boyfriend." I said, "I think, I know her very well."

"I see. Then we will gladly help you, but what about your friend?"

"Huh?" Yukio asked.

"Who might you be?" the man asked looking more intense at Yukio.

"Well me… eh…" Yukio seemed insecure all of the sudden, but then pulled himself together. "Well, I'm Yukio Okumura. I'm Rin's younger twin brother," he said.

"If that's the case. We trust you, and we will be happy to help the friends and family of our saviors. They went that way," the man pointed to a road. "There is a train station at the foot of the mountain. You can take the train from there," he said.

"Thanks. We owe you one," I said smiling. I was really home now.

I grabbed Yukio's wrist, and pulled him towards the road and the village. "Come on, Yukio let's go find your brother!" I said, while I was trying my hardest to keep myself calm.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Rin's POV

Location: somewhere in Magnolia

* * *

><p>Aya and I were at a restaurant just relaxing. We came back from our job yesterday and we both agreed that we deserved a break.<p>

It was an unusually hot day in Magnolia. We got cold drinks in front of us but they didn't seem to help at all. Mine was already gone but Aya still had some left. Though I bet it wasn't as cold as when she got it. The ice-cubes were long gone by now because of this heat.

"Man, does it ever get this hot in Magnolia?" I asked.

"Well, this is my first summer here," Aya responded. "So I don't know"

I looked around to try and find a cooling element. All I could see though was a girl with blue hair hiding her face behind a book. But when I looked she looked back up at me. I didn't get it.

"Hey, Aya when are you gonna finish your drink?" I asked.

"You just want to go somewhere else you can be cooled down, huh?" she asked smiling at me.

"Yeah could we go to the beach next? Or have a bath in the river?" I suggested.

"Whatever you-" Aya was cut off by a huge wave coming my way.

I felt like I was drowning in the wave. But at least it was cold and nice. I wasn't sure if I was angry or grateful because of this.

"Look there, Aya. Could you ever do that to Juvia's beloved Gray?" a voice said.

I looked around to find out where the voice came from and noticed that the blue haired girl now stood up.

"Juvia!" Aya yelled standing up as well.

"Who-via?" I asked

"Yes, that's Juvia," Juvia said. "Surprised?"

"Yes, in fact I am," Aya responded.

"Juvia is too. Juvia thought her beloved was with the older bitch. But it seems he has got a taste for what is young and innocent. What Gray is it just because Juvia is not a virgin that you don't want Juvia? Did you leave Aki because you took her virginity and then moved on to her sister?"

"What's virginity anyway?" I hate to admit there is a word I don't even understand!

"Water Slicer!" Juvia yelled putting her attack on Aya who yelped in pain.

"Juvia, leave me alone!" Aya screamed.

"Juvia won't leave you alone until you let Juvia have her Gray," Juvia cried. "Water lock!"

"Let me out!" Aya screamed from inside a room of water

"Leave her alone!" I yelled.

"Juvia won't leave her alone until she lets go of you Gray"

Gray huh? So she thought I was Gray? Well, I know we look alike but what the heck is going on? There was nothing else I could do. I moved the bobble with Aya inside as fast as I could and ran away as fast as my legs could carry me. After turning a few corners the water lock broke and Aya landed safe and sound in my arms.

"Rin," she whispered.

"Don't worry we're safe for now."

"Rin get Aki. She can stop Juvia," Aya said.

"I heard ya," I said. And then I set off towards the guildhall.

I will admit I had never expected anything like this but at least a nice surprise was waiting for me back there… well it was nice and welcome at the moment at least.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Yukio's POV

Location: Magnolia

* * *

><p>We'd just made it to Gray's hometown Magnolia. I was happy for him. I was almost certain that I would get to see Rin again soon too and Gray would get to see all his friends and his girlfriend again. Though I'd never imagined all the things that had happened.<p>

We walked up to Gray's home: Fairy Tail. It had a logo outside and without even stopping to look Gray walked inside. When he was half way through the gate a red flash passed by and I heard someone fall to the ground and loud sobs.

"Gray…" a crying girl was sitting on Gray's lap. Her hair was scarlet, long and beautiful and she wasn't on the light side cause the someone who I'd heard falling to the ground was Gray.

"Who are you?" a pink haired dude came up to me.

"I'm Yukio Okumura," I said.

"Funny you smell just like that Gray-copy," the pink haired said. "I don't like you."

"Natsu," Gray said. "Be nice would ya"

"Are you telling me I'm not nice?!" Natsu yelled.

"Like hell I am," Gray stood up and he and Natsu had their faces against each other. I was glad to see Gray back home it had been such a long time and I was happy for him.

"So you are Rin's twin brother?" the red head said.

"Yes. I'm Yukio. And who might you be?" I asked although I'd already guessed.

"I'm Aki. Gray's girlfriend. It's nice to meet you. I'm sorry though. I assume you've come to see Rin but he is out with my sister at the moment," Aki said.

For some reason this made Gray stop fighting.

"What?" I asked. "Has Rin finally found a girl who wants him?" I couldn't help but crack a smile. Though it was strange that he would have to go to another world to find this girl.

That was when it happened. Rin came running in with another redhead in his arms. She was soaking wet.

"Aya!" Aki screamed. "What happened?" She took the soaked girl out of my brother's arms and Rin dropped to his knees

"There was this crazy water chick… she called me Gray and attacked Aya. Said I was her beloved or something," he looked down at his hands. "I failed… I couldn't protect her."

I walked up to him. "Rin don't worry. Even if you couldn't protect her it's not the end of the world. Now get your ass up," I said and Rin looked up.

"Yukio!" he yelled jumping back up on his feet. Aki put Aya on the ground and the girl smiled at us. "What are you doing here?" Rin asked.

"Gray and I just got here," I said. "The plan is that we are going back as soon as possible"

Gray stepped forward. "This girl. She doesn't happen to have blue hair and be wearing a hat?" he asked.

"Yes?" Rin said. "How did you know?"

"She was stalking me before Aya and Aki joined up with us. When Aki and I got together she got jealous and challenged Aki. She must've recognized Aya but didn't realize that you wasn't me and thought that I'd got another girlfriend."

"I see… now how do I get rid of her?" Rin asked.

"I've no clue," Gray answered. It was amazing. Now I could hear they sounded different but they were just as identical as Aya and Aki.

"I've got one," I said as it just hit me.

"And if I'm not mistaken I've got the same," Aya said smiling at me friendly. "And this idea should help you guys get rid of Juvia for good."


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Aki's POV

Location: Fairy Tail Guild – Magnolia

* * *

><p>I was watching as Rin went outside the guildhall. I could feel Aya hold my hand tightly as he went outside.<p>

"What if she kidnaps him or something?" she whispered.

"I don't like this either," Yukio commented. "But it is needed."

Aya sighed, "You're right. It's a part of the plan. Too bad I don't play a role."

"Well, neither do I," Yukio shrugged. "But let's watch for now,"

We could all see Juvia out there. She was standing with crossed arms waiting. That was until Rin got in sight. She flushed.

"Gray-sama?" she asked.

"Juvia," he said.

"It's really you!" she smiled and pulled Rin into the tightest hug. I could tell by the look on his face that she wasn't too far from breaking his ribs.

"Juvia let go," Rin gasped.

"Juvia has missed you so much Gray-sama," Juvia said. "Did you break up with the other one now to be with Juvia?" she couldn't help but smile and I could tell that she was fantasizing.

"Would you stop talking about yourself in third person? It's annoying!" Rin yelled.

"Damn you Rin. No matter what you have to go ruin our plans," Yukio said.

I let go of Aya's hand. It would soon be my time to shine along with Gray. I grabbed Gray's hand instead.

"Don't you like it Gray? But what else should Juvia call herself?" she asked.

Gray started moving forward. "You should say 'I' and it really is annoying so do as he says and stop."

"But… Gray-sama? And Gray-sama?" Juvia pointed from Rin to Gray with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm Gray, and I'm still with my girlfriend."

Suddenly I looked to Rin. I don't know why I did that in that moment but I know what I saw. He seemed kinda lost and I looked over my shoulder and gave Aya a sign with my hand. She was gonna play a role anyway.

Aya walked up to Rin and took his hand.

"No, I'm Gray," Rin lied. "But I'm with my girlfriend anyway."

"This is so confusing, Juvia can't take it!" Juvia yelled. She put her hands to her head and looked down.

"Juvia, I don't like you," Gray said.

"And I don't either," Rin agreed.

"And neither do I," Aya and I said in union.

Juvia let out a scream and threw hot water at all of us. I quickly reequipped and used the magic from my ice armor and Gray did the same. Since the ice came from two different places Juvia won't notice that Rin wasn't doing the work.

We got ourselves out of the wave of hot water and stood back on the ground.

"Go away Juvia Loxar, and never come back!" we all yelled in union.

"Juvia won't!" Juvia screamed and ran off.

We all smiled at each other and high-fived. Juvia was gone for good this time. I was relieved but I can only imagine the relief that Gray felt at that moment.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Rin's POV

Location: Fairy Tail guildhall

* * *

><p>We successfully got Juvia away for good. Both Gray and Aki were certain that she would never bother them again. That made me feel really happy. Especially because I helped them out. But now the bad things were coming up.<p>

"Rin, we're going home," Yukio said.

"We are what?" I asked.

"Going back to True Cross," Yukio said.

"But I don't want to go back!" I yelled. Just as I let the words slip I knew I shouldn't have said them. Yukio got a sad expression on his face that I couldn't ignore.

"Well," my younger brother soon wiped that sad look off and smiled at me. "You don't have a choice. The others miss you like crazy, especially Shiemi."

"You know, I don't think Shiemi works on him any longer," Gray said looking at Yukio. I wonder how he… oh yeah that's right. Since we switched place I guess he had to pretend to be me to the rest of my class.

"Why won't she work?"

"Because he got stronger feelings for Aya," Gray said and I blushed. I noticed Aya blushed too.

Yukio sighed. "Then what am I supposed to do?" he asked. "You know the others miss him a lot but what is there to do?"

Aya looked up at me. Her eyes were watery. "Rin" she whispered and I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her and held her close.

"Don't worry, Aya. I don't plan on leaving you any time soon," I told her and I felt tears wetting my shirt as my girlfriend started crying.

Yukio sighed. "Okay, fine you've got one week here and then we're going home."

I nodded my head. I now noticed my eyes were watery as well. I knew I was tearing up by the thought of having to leave Aya behind.

"Calm down," Aki said placing a hand on Aya's shoulder. "It's equally hard on both of you two."

Aya lifted her head and nodded as she whipped the tears off her face.

"Aya," I whispered kissing her forehead.

"Yes Rin?" she asked.

"Now, that we've got one week together, shouldn't we spend the time doing something fun?" I asked, trying to smile at her.

She tried to return the smile but it never reached her still watery eyes. "Okay. We can do that. Where do you suggest we go?" she asked.

"Around the world. On jobs together." I said. "And we are staying different places for the night. Just like the night when we first got together," I smiled at her. This time I knew it turned out better and she returned the smile.

"Okay," she said. "Let's do that."


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Gray's POV

Location: a hill outside Magnolia.

* * *

><p>Aki, Aya, Rin and I were sitting on a hill outside Magnolia watching the sunset. Tomorrow Rin and Yukio would leave us so that they could come back to their own world. A week had gone so fast, that I hardly remembered which day we did what. Sometimes it was all four of us together. Other times it was only me and Aki and then Rin and Aya had gone elsewhere.<p>

I watched Rin and Aya while I had Aki leaning against me. Her head was resting against my chest and Aya's head was resting against Rin's. It was almost like looking into a mirror. I smiled at the two. After so long Aya deserved to be happy. But Rin would soon be taken away from her, just like Dark had been. Aki though. She had made my life complete. I have no idea how I managed to get through for so many years without this girl by my side. And just now we had been separated once again. Poor girl. I know she must've missed me just as much as I missed her. Though I think I got the more time to think about it than she did. But knowing her. She never told anyone. She has already confessed to me that every night while I was gone she used to cry herself to sleep.

I pulled my girlfriend a little closer and then I heard Rin speak to Aya.

"Aya… wake up" he said stroking her hair gently.

Aya sat up. "Rin…? How long was I asleep?" I noticed her blinking and looked down at Aki who now sat up as well. I guess she had been sleeping too. What boyfriend am I? I didn't even notice!

"Not too long. Ten minutes I think," Rin answered. "Don't worry, I'll walk you home and you can sleep then okay?" he asked smiling.

"No Rin," Aki said. "Don't worry. I can walk her home. I'm tired too anyway so both Aya and I are gonna go to bed. You can finish watching the sunset tonight and explain to us how it looked when we wake up tomorrow."

"Okay," Rin gave in. the twins stood up and kissed us goodnight. I noticed Aki hugging Rin. I got kinda jealous but whatever. He has spent some time pretending to be her boyfriend. Of course she would do this.

Then they left.

I sat back with Rin all alone. We had this distance between us. People shouldn't think we were dating or anything.

"So…" Rin broke the silence. "How has four-eyes been treating you while you were back at True Cross?" he asked.

"Four-eyes?" I asked.

"Yukio," Rin explained like I was kinda dumb.

"I see. Well, he has been a nice guy. He didn't like my habit of stripping though," I answered.

"That habit of yours is kinda coming back," Rin smiled at me and I looked down.

"GARH!" I yelled jumping. I was only wearing my underwear! "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked.

"Well, because just a second ago you were still wearing your clothes," he explained.

"Hey, I was wondering… when Aki found out that you were not me what was her reaction?" I asked.

"Well…" Rin struggled to remember. "I think she got upset and left. I went to talk to her and kinda told her that I had a crush on Aya then she was super happy," he smiled and I noticed his cheeks turn red by the thought of Aki's younger twin.

"Sounds pretty much like her" I said.

Rin let out a small laugh. "You should know," he said. "Well, what does she think of your little stripping habit?"

"She kinda like it when I do it with only her watching. But elsewhere she gets kinda angry with me," we both laughed for a while until we both heard a sound.

"Did you hear that?" Rin whispered looking over his shoulder behind us.

"Yeah…" I whispered doing the same.

Something was watching us from the darkness behind us and God knows what it was. Well we would soon find out.


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Rin's POV

Location: a hill outside Magnolia

* * *

><p>Something was watching us from the shadows or more like someone. I had a feeling. A strange feeling that I had felt once before.<p>

"Gray," I whispered looking at him. He looked back at me with a question in his eyes. "I think I know what it is," I whispered.

"Then what is it?" he whispered.

"It's demons," I whispered back. Fear was running down my spine as I told him. Like the words were spreading the fear. I felt overpowered. Completely. I knew back at home I was skilled. One of the best exorcists in the class when it came to fighting but here it was a different story. I knew for a fact that wizards like Natsu and Erza were overpowering me and I wasn't much stronger than Aya and aside from that I still had much to learn about this world's rules of magic.

"This is bad," Gray whispered. "What do you think they want?"

"Since I'm a demon. And in the demons' eyes you could say I'm of royalty. I would guess they want me," I explained still whispering.

"What will you do then to get out of this?" Gray kept on asking questions. I was kinda glad he did cause for the first time I felt like I'd come up with a good plan.

"The same as we did with Juvia," I whispered.

"Okay good idea" Gray said. Guess he had nothing better than me and that idea had worked once before so maybe it would work again?

Now the demons came out of the shadows. There were four of them and they were looking scary. I felt sick and something told me to run but I didn't. I'm more of the fighting type so why would I run?

"Which one of you is the son of Satan?" the biggest and ugliest demon asked. He was obviously the leader of this group.

"I am," I said looking into his eyes.

"No I am!" Gray said doing the same thing.

"Boss who should we believe?" one of the others said.

"I don't know. Who of you are lying?" the leader asked.

"He is!" Gray yelled pointing at me.

"No, of course I am not lying! He is!" I said.

"Whom should we take?" another demon asked.

The leader sighed. "We'll just take both. Then we will let the lord decide who is lying and who is telling the truth."

"Rin!" I heard a voice yell. "Gray!" it was the voice of a woman. I couldn't recognize it at first. "Get away from them!" it was Erza, now I realized it. "They are dangerous!"

I felt something wrap itself around my angle and suddenly everything was turned around. I was hanging in my angle with my head towards the ground. I looked to my side to see Gray hanging in the exact same way.

"No Rin!" Yukio yelled. I saw him, Erza, Natsu, Aya and Aki running up towards us but it was too late. Gray and I were pulled into a bobble of jelly and lost consciousness instantly.


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Aya's POV

Location: Magnolia.

* * *

><p>Aki and I were walking home from the hill just outside where we had left Rin and Gray together. We had been planning on this for some time now. We wanted to make sure our boyfriends could get along cause it would be really bad if Rin was angry with Gray or the other way around.<p>

"Aki! Aya!" we heard a voice yell. It was Erza who was running up to us. Behind her were Natsu and Yukio.

"What's going on?" I asked figuring there was something wrong.

"Where are Gray and Rin?" Erza asked us.

"We left them on a hill just outside town. Why?" Aki asked tilting her head in a questioning way.

"There are demons around. They are said to be strong and they have been heard talking about the son of Satan," Erza said.

"Rin," I gasped. I felt my eyes tear up. Rin was in danger but at least they couldn't tell who were Rin and Gray.

"Is there a reason to worry I mean Rin and Gray look pretty much alike," Aki said. Exactly my point.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Natsu yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Erza yelled. "We got an eye witness to them. We know what they look like. Jellal say they are way too stupid to fall for that trick. The demons will most likely kidnap both."

"How does Jellal know?" I asked.

Erza looked away. "When being in prison one of them were captured. He talked his way out of it later but before then he told Jellal everything about him and his guild and his friends," she sighed.

"We've gotta warn them!" Aki yelled.

"If we make it in time," Yukio said.

"What are we waiting for!" Natsu yelled and ran out of town. The rest of us followed. When the scene got in sight Erza started running front instead of Natsu. It was easy to tell that Rin and Gray were about to get in trouble.

"Rin! Gray! Get away from them!" Erza yelled.

Rin and Gray looked our way but it was already too late. They were soon hanging in their angles and sucked into a demon.

"No Rin!" Yukio yelled. We made it to the top of the hill just to see them leave. Inside one of the demons I could see Rin and Gray. Their eyes were closed and it looked like they were asleep.

"No," I whispered dropping to my knees tears running down my face.

"Aya," Yukio said. "Did Rin bring his sword?"

"No," I said, "it's in our room."

"I don't know if that's good or bad. They might take longer telling the two of them apart but without the sword Rin is powerless."

"And with Gray alone against a guild of demons…" Erza mumbled.

"He's weak," Natsu grinned.

"He's not!" Aki yelled punching Natsu in the head. "You idiot!"

"It's him who is the idiot here," Natsu said. "It wasn't I who got myself kidnapped by demons."

"It wasn't Gray either!" Aki yelled.

"Guys stop it!" I yelled. I had had enough. "There is only one way to solve this damn problem." Everyone looked at me as I said this. "We have to save them. That's what we do."


	38. Chapter 37

**Hey my lovely readers! Jackie just told me this chapter had been messed up and I've looked at it and corrected it. I hope it is fixed now.**  
><strong>Please review and let us know what you think of the story.<strong>

**xoxo Kazumi**

* * *

><p>Chapter 37<p>

Rin's POV

Location: unknown

* * *

><p>First thing I noticed when I woke up was my naked mirror image. Wait, no not my mirror image. It was just Gray. But…<p>

I sat up quickly. "You're naked!" I yelled.

Gray sat up as well, "you too,"

said rubbing his head. "God where are we and what happened."

"I was hoping you could tell me," I responded.

"Ah, I think I know… we were kidnapped by demons," Gray said.

"Good thing one of us can remember," I responded. Now it came back to me as well. "I'm pretty sure they will let you go soon enough," I responded.

"Why is that?"

"Cause they just want me," I said.

Gray shrugged. "I don't think so. If they find out that we tried to trick them earlier I'm pretty sure they will be pissed with me for lying to them about my identity."

That meant that Gray could get killed or worse and they needed me for something. Good thing we're identical.

"It's good that we look alike," I grinned.

"Well, they will figure that out," Gray said. "I mean the only one here who has got a Fairy Tail guildmark is me."

"You're wrong on that," I said showing him my mark. It was sitting the exact same place and had the exact same color as Gray's.

"How did you get that?" Gray asked, he had this surprised look on his face and I smiled.

"Mira put it on me with some kind of magic pen. It's removable. If I get back to my world it will disappear unlike yours," I said.

"And that's the only difference. Pretty smart," Gray said, "but I wouldn't expect less from Mira."

We were silent for a long while. I guess we were thinking. How the hell did we get in this situation, what did they need me for and how would we get out of here and get some clothes.

"Rin can you use your flames?" Gray asked and I looked at him.

"Not without my sword," I said. "Guess you could say that without it I'm just an ordinary person. It holds my powers. And the flames are not exactly a power. It's more like a sign of my demon blood," I explained.

"So, you don't have your sword and that means you can't do anything at the moment," Gray said.

"Sounds about right," I responded.

"And I can't fight these demons off by myself. They may not be the strongest but four against one is next to impossible when you have someone to protect," he said.

"Hey, I didn't say you had to protect me!" I yelled. I could take care of myself if I wanted to. Why won't he just understand that!

"Maybe. But I can't leave you behind. Both Aya and Yukio will kill me if I do and if you end up having to leave me behind Aki will kill you."

"With the temper she has got, sure as hell she will," I said, "but then we just gotta make sure that we make it out together."

"Rin I can't get us out. And you obviously can't either," Gray sighed.

"Then what else can we do? Are we just gonna sit in here and rot because you're a killjoy?" I asked I felt the anger boiling in my veins.

"No. I'm sure the others have already figured the same as we have and I'm also sure that they are trying to get to us as we speak," Gray said. "That's what we do in Fairy Tail," he smiled. A proud smile. And I sure as hell understand why.

That's when it knocked on the door and our first test began.


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Gray's POV

Location: still unknown

* * *

><p>A man was standing in the doorway. He had black hair and red eyes. He had a cold look in them. I don't freeze that easily but when he and I got eyecontact I felt cold right into my heart. I could sense on Rin that he felt the same way I did. This was a powerful man. And an angry one of the kind.<p>

"What do you want?" Rin asked and I wished he would shut his mouth. There was no reason to piss off this guy any further.

"I want the truth," he said coldly.

"About what?" I asked knowing that I would have to play a role as well in this to make it seem like we were the same. None of us could risk to stay silent cause that would make us less alike and then it would give them a chance to figure something out.

"Who of you is the son of Satan?" he asked.

"Who might the one who is asking the question be?" Rin said.

"I don't like your attitude very much. For your sake, I hope the son of Satan is you 'cause otherwise you are going to suffer a slow and painful death," the guy said.

"Just answer the question," I told him.

"Very well. I am Zeref. You happy?"

"Pretty much," Rin grinned. "But like no way we are ever gonna let you know who is the son of Satan,"

Zeref looked at me. Strange. I remembered the name but I couldn't remember from where… had anyone ever happened to mention it? Might be.

"Is that so?" Zeref said.

"It is," I said.

"What am I going to do about that…" he was thinking now. Rin looked to me and I looked back at him. His eyes were clearly asking the question 'what is going on' and I had no idea of how to answer.

"Now I know!" Zeref said. "You see my guild is full of demons. I will make sure one of them is ready to torture you by tomorrow" he said.

"So what guild do you happen to be in?" I asked him.

"Like I'm telling you," he closed the door behind him and we heard it being locked.

"Do you know of any guilds who happens to have lots of demons in it?" Rin asked.

I thought about that for a short. "No, not what I know of," I did some more thinking. "But it is obviously a dark guild we got ourselves in. And a powerful one"

"How bad is that?" Rin questioned.

"Really bad," I sighed. "I would be surprised if Fairy Tail can take them all down."

"That sounds scary," Rin said.

"You do realize that this is all because of you?" I asked Rin.

Rin sighed. "I know. Sorry Gray. You could've been happy with Aki and none of this would've ever happened if I had just been ordinary."

He apologized for not being an ordinary human? What was I doing? What was I saying? "So, how did you become a demon?" I asked.

"How did you get magic?" Rin asked. "I was born like this. I have always been bullied as a kid. Called a demon's child and stuff like that. I was always left out. I screwed everything up. Until I found out that everyone was right. I was a demon's child and then Satan tried to get to me and get me to where I came from. This caused the man I consider my father his life. But since then I swore to myself that I was gonna beat the shit out of Satan and that has kept me going ever since. Now what's your story?" Rin said. "How did you get your magic?"

"In this country it is more or less ordinary to be born with magic. We got this magic power inside of us. It doesn't show from the moment of birth but it is always there and we can use it. Every type of magic is unique. I didn't know how to use my magic when I was little. I don't even remember much from being a kid. I know I was living in a small village. I had a family. Then this demon came and destroyed the place. I was the only survivor of the town. A woman named Ul found me and took me in. She taught me magic along with another boy my age. I was so stupid and I guess you could say it was because of me that my master disappeared." I said.

"Looks like both of us have had a dark past," Rin shrugged.

"Pretty much" I said.

"Hey Gray! Tell me more about this world would you?" Rin asked. And so I did.


	40. Chapter 39

**Sorry for the wait. I'm gonna publish two chapters today. make sure to read them both.**

**Well, here's the first one ^_^**

**xoxo Kazumi**

* * *

><p>Chapter 39<p>

Aki's POV

Location: Fairy Tail Guild Hall Magnolia.

* * *

><p>"Who kidnapped them?" Lucy asked terrified.<p>

"Some odd creatures," I mumbled.

"Aki, I'm serious!" Lucy said. "Who kidnapped them?" she then repeated.

"Some demons I assume. I don't know where from," Erza answered.

Jellal walked up to us. He was wearing a serious look on his face. "Demons… how many and what exactly did they do?" Jellal looked at us, into our eyes.

"They kidnapped Rin and Gray," Yukio said. "Captured them alive in fact and from the looks of it, unharmed."

"Would they have a reason to take Gray away?" Jellal asked looking at Erza.

"What do you mean?" Erza sat down on a chair.

"Has Gray ever had any demonic connections?" Jellal said.

"There is the demon that attacked his town when he was a kid," Lucy said. "He told us that story on Galuna. The name of the demon was… never mind but it was the demon of destruction."

"There won't be a clear connection between the two," Jellal said. "Now Rin, what's special about him?"

I looked at Aya's face and the look told me she was thinking one word. 'Everything' the look: she had got this dreamy sugar-sweet look like when you are in love for the first time. Seriously I thought she was past that!

"Many things are special about him," Yukio said. "He's half demon. Not from this world though."

"Half demon? Who would his father be? Got a name of the demon?" Jellal asked.

"It's Satan himself. He is my father too," Yukio said getting this kinda angry or sad look on his face.

"How come they would kidnap Gray along with him?" Jellal now was confused.

Aya took a deep breath. "A few weeks ago a blue flash of light appeared here in Magnolia and where Gray had been the moment before, now Rin was there instead. He played the role as Gray for a while. Same went on where Rin came from. Just with Gray instead. They were able to fool the others because they look more alike than Rin and Yukio can ever hope to do," Aya took the time to smile.

I sighed. "Aya go daydream yourself away about Rin. I will tell the rest," I said.

Aya did so and I continued. "So. As far as I know from what Yukio told us, Rin got some blue flames that symbolizes his demonic powers. Though they only shows with this sword. It holds his powers. As long as the sword is safe then Rin's powers won't show." I explained.

"That's correct," Yukio said. "So you did pay attention."

"So what you are saying is that Rin is the son of Satan?" Jellal said. "Now a failed summoning of Satan himself could result in the son being brought here. And then… Gray being put in his place would just be a side effect," Jellal said.

"So can you tell us who got them?" Erza asked.

"Tataros." Jellal said. "Their guildhall is movable. So I can't say where they are," Jellal said.

"But then how can we save them?" I asked.

"Ask around?" Aya questioned.

"Yeah, I'd suggest that. Or maybe a spirit can track them down?"

"Nah…" Lucy said. "I don't think any of them can do that."

"Look closer, the lion is smarter than you think," Jellal smiled at Lucy. "Now excuse me" he left.

Lucy pulled Loki's key. "Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!" she yelled summoning Loki.

"It's been a long time Lucy," Loki smiled at Lucy.

"He's gonna be a pain," I mumbled to Aya.

"No kidding. Good thing we got our boys somewhere," she mumbled back at me

"Loki could you tell us where the Tataros guild is at?" Lucy asked.

"Afraid not" Loki responded sending her a charming smile. "But I can tell you how to find out for yourselves," he said.

"And I thought the cow was bad?" Aya whispered in my ear.

"You find a demon and let Natsu's nose do the job," he said.

I felt so dumb just then. Natsu had a nose better than a dog! How the hell could we forget!

"Natsu," Lucy said, "can you still find the scent of the demons, or either Gray or Rin?"

"The demons, no. Rin's scent is pretty much like Yukio's so they would be mixed up. But Gray… " Natsu grinned.

Loki kissed Lucy's cheek, wishing her good luck and then Wendy, Carla, Happy, Erza, Lucy, Aya, Yukio and I followed Natsu and his incredible nose.


	41. Chapter 40

**Hey everyone ^_^ Here's chapter 40 as I promised. Please make sure you've read chapter 39 before reading this chapter.**

**Hope you guys enjoy reading and please review**

**xoxo Kazumi **

* * *

><p>Chapter 40<p>

Natsu's POV

Location: a field somewhere

* * *

><p>Where was I? Everything was green around me. Like grass. Above me was blue. Like Happy's… the hair he has all over him. I remember it is not called hair but I don't remember what else it is called. Where was Gray as he could remember it for me?!<p>

Where was I again? Oh yeah that's right. I never found out! And why was I alone. I didn't know that. I knew that a lot of people had been with me when we started but now where were they?

"Natsu!" it was Happy calling my name. For how long had he been looking for me?

"Down here little buddy!" I yelled looking up into the Happy-blue sky. There. White wings! Happy flew down and landed by my feet.

"I've been looking everywhere!" he said. "You got too far ahead. The others lost track of you," he said

"How far behind are they?" I asked.

"On the other side of the forest behind you," he responded.

I turned around and saw a forest somewhere behind me. A few meters.

"I'm not sure I can find my way back," I told Happy. "Could you fly me back?" I asked.

"Not right away," Happy said. "I need rest."

"That's okay. You just rest while I carry you," I said. I picked Happy up and placed him on my shoulder. He could rest there until he could fly me back.

Then I walked into the forest slowly and Happy told me what direction I should take.

"Did you find Gray?" Happy asked.

"No. the track ended where you found me" I said. "Or it was covered by another scent"

"What kind of scent?" Happy asked.

"Dark. It gave me the creeps," I answered. Now you may wonder if I was calm, I can tell that I was calm all the way. Though it had been a creepy scent I won't ever let it show if I was actually scared.

"Tell the others," Happy said. "I think I'm rested up now," he said. He got back his wings and picked me up. We flew the rest of the way back to the others and I was put on the ground. I told them that the track of Gray had ended in the middle of a field and that I'd picked up a creepy scent.

"I don't think I wanna go there," Lucy said.

"You're welcome to stay," I told her.

"No" Erza said. "If we have to infiltrate the strongest dark guild this country has to offer, we need as many as possible."

"What about Rin's sword?" I asked. "Where is it?"

"With Yukio's permission, I put it into my weapon collection," Aya said. "Rin will get it as soon as we free him."

Now I hope you understood that cause I certainly didn't. "What?" I asked.

"Never mind," Aya shrugged. "Can you lead us back slowly this time?"

"I can try," I said doubtfully. "Can I have some food first?"

Wendy handed me some meat and fruits and Happy got some too and when we were done eating we were all set and ready to go.

* * *

><p>We got back to the field an hour or so later.<p>

"I don't know about you guys," Lucy started nervously, "but this place is giving me the creeps."

"It's the scent," I told her. "Let's follow the track!" I started running but felt something tightening around my throat soon enough. I looked over my shoulder to see Erza's hand holding the end of my scarf.

"You are not going anywhere," she said. "Not before we've all got some sleep." I looked around. Fair enough. The sun was about to set anyway.

We went to bed but still all I could think about was the dark scent in the air. It even went into my dreams as I slept. I normally don't dream but this time I dreamed about death and demons and dragons. Igneel was there too. He was almost within reach but then… I woke up!


	42. Chapter 41

**Hey everyone  
><strong>**Just a small note that we are aware that the Tartaros guild in this story are a lot different from the one in the manga. I hope it doesn't bother you too much, and that you will continue reading our story**

* * *

>Chapter 41<p>Rin's POV<p>

Location: Tataros Guildhall

* * *

><p>I woke up the following morning and couldn't remember where I was at. Not at first at least. I realized I was naked and then I saw Gray and everything came back to me. We had been captured by Tataros because they wanted me but couldn't tell me apart from Gray. I sure hoped it would stay that way for both our sakes.<p>

Gray woke up just then and blinked. Guess he had trouble remembering too.

"Morning," he mumbled stretching his body.

I did the same thing. "Good morning," I responded with a yawn.

We sat in silence for an hour before they came with breakfast for us and when we had finished eating Zeref came with two demons and a couple of chains.

The chains were forced on us and we were pulled up from the floor and to another room.

I will admit there was no fun at all in walking down the hallways in chains without a single cloth on your body. It was in fact uncomfortable like hell.

"Let us play a fun game," Zeref said in a way that made both me and Gray aware that this game would be no fun to us. "We start off with…" he thought for a short while and then pointed to Gray. "You. Take him to the chair and keep him there," Gray was taken to a small chair and forced to sit down. Zeref looked to me and then Gray. "Get ready with the other one," Zeref told some demons and I was moved around. A demon held me, as I couldn't get free. Zeref went to talk to Gray. "Now we will torture your friend up there until you tell us who you really are. Anything is fine just tell me if you are the son of Satan or not," Zeref said. "We will make sure you are entertained meanwhile."

Gray was silent. He didn't say a single word but I was angry.

"You bastard!" I yelled. "Torture me all you want but neither of us will give you the answers you want!"

"We will see about that, my friend," Zeref responded. "You may begin."

This 'game' they were playing on us was really as far from fun as it could possibly get. It hurt like a bitch most of the time though the worst part I would say was when the demons started touching my lower parts. It was far from sex (thank goodness 'cause believe it or not I'm still virgin) but when they finished I was disgusted. I felt tears burning in my eyes but I refused to cry and I didn't.

Then we changed place. I got the 'honor' of sitting on the chair while Gray got to be tortured.

"You are awfully silent," Zeref told Gray. "I hope your friend is more talkative."

"I refuse to speak!" I yelled.

"You just did," Zeref said letting out a small laugh. Evil bastard!

They started torturing Gray and he stayed silent. He only let out a few yelps when the torture was the worst. I had been screaming once or twice. I was actually amazed by him. He was really strong I could tell. Or maybe he just knew what he was doing. Well I had to stay silent anyway. For Gray's sake. He would be killed if I started speaking about my true identity.

Zeref walked up to me and held his face close to mine with a smirk on it. "You better speak up or we will have to kill your friend before time," he whispered into my ear.

My face made a surprised expression which wasn't my point at all. I had planned on keeping on acting until they were done with Gray but Zeref… either he had figured it out or he was just playing tricks on me.

"What are you talking about?" I mumbled.

"Don't worry. I'm aware of the difference between the two of you," He said holding up a necklace in front of my face. There was a cross on it. It could've easily been one of my belongings or maybe Yukio's but I knew that neither of us owned anything like that one.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Do you recognize this?" Zeref asked me with a smirk.

What was I supposed to say? Guess I would have to be honest. "No. I don't."

"I know from my loyal servants that this necklace belongs to the ice-mage Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail. It was found around your friend's neck." Zeref said. "Now it so happens that we are positive that one of you are the son of Satan so unless there is something we don't know about Gray, you must be the son of Satan."

"I will never tell you if I am or not," I hissed in a low voice.

"Increase the torture!" Zeref yelled.

This time I heard it. A loud sound of pain. A mixture between a yelp and a held back scream. I knew it came from Gray and I got angry. It had been building up inside of me. The anger and my power. For some reason my powers had started connecting with my anger and it was beginning to come out of control.

I fought it back as well as I could until Zeref leaned close in and whispered. "Release it. Release your power or we will find someone else from Fairy Tail. Perhaps the youngest redhead."

This turned my anger so much on that the next thing I saw was pure blue and far, far away I heard a female scream. A pained scream, and my head were about to explode.


	43. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Aya's POV

Location: somewhere unknown

* * *

><p>We had woken up this morning and followed Natsu's nose once again. This time he decided to walk with us. We were affected by the dark scent Natsu could smell. He didn't pay much attention to us even though he was walking with us, though I will admit it was nicer knowing he was with us. All the day before I had worried that he would run into Tataros without us being there to back him up. He could not alone get himself killed but also Gray and maybe Rin too. That was what I feared at least.<p>

"Here," Natsu said and looked up at what would appear to be Tataros' guildhall.

"This is the place?" Aki asked and her usually secure voice suddenly was filled with fear.

"Yeah, it is," Natsu said.

We got inside. It was a matter of being able to sneak in. it wasn't so difficult. The demons guarding the place were dumb as hell and it didn't take Erza long to wipe most of them out and Wendy took care of those who thought a child would be easier to take down.

This was when I felt it. A shot of pain from the middle of my chest. The thought of Rin shot through my head in the same time. Rin was surrounded by blue flames. I had seen it a few times before.

"Rin," I whispered causing Aki and Yukio to look at me.

"Are you okay?" Aki asked looking worried at me. I swear nothing would go by her if something was wrong with me. She was an older sister and she sure lived up to her job.

"I'm fine Aki," I said smiling now that the pain was all gone again. "It's nothing at all," I promised her.

"If you say so," she gave up. But I still got the feeling that she didn't trust me completely.

We moved ahead down a couple of halls. That was when we found a group of stronger demons. There were seven of them.

"Take down one each!" Erza yelled at us and all of us did what we had to.

I was facing an ugly demon with two faces. It was grinning stupid. I jumped up and got a sword in hand as I started attacking it. It just looked up and I realized it was looking up under my skirt. My cheeks flushed and my concentration dropped immediately.

"Stop that!" I yelled.

"No," the demon said grinning at me.

"You pervert!" I yelled and kicked it in the most grinning face. Both yelped loudly. Now where should I cut? The faces? No I don't think that would be a good idea. Too ordinary for my style. Now the balls. But where was a demon's balls? I cut down where I thought they might be and I was right. It let out a loud yelp and I cut it with my sword once again. Not so long after the rest were through with the group and we stood there looking at each other.

Then I heard a sniffing and looked at Natsu who looked like he found something.

"I smell Gray," he said and followed his nose further down the hall until we came to a room at the end of it.

"Is he in here?" Lucy asked looking at the doors. They really looked creepy and I didn't feel like going in there. "I'm just staying out here okay?" Lucy asked and I ran up to her and hugged her.

"Me too," I said and Lucy and I hugged while looking at the others.

"Don't talk like that. Just get in there!" Erza said. Yukio and Natsu had started opening the doors when another shot of pain hit my chest. This time it lasted longer and hurt even more. I bit my lip so hard it started bleeding before the pain wore off.

"You sure you are okay, Aya?" Aki asked with concern.

"I'm fi-" the doors had opened and another shot of pain hit me. I felt something pull itself out of my chest it was shining blue. Bright blue like Rin's flames actually. I saw Rin sitting in a chair somewhere further ahead with a stranger standing in front of him. I saw him burst into flames as well.

I heard a sound and saw Rin's sword half way out of my chest. I saw blue. My chest was glowing and my hands as well. The sound kept on going and it was only now I realized that I was screaming from the pain I felt.

"Aya!" Aki yelled as everything started spinning and I dropped to the ground coughing up blood and then suddenly everything went black.


	44. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

**Gray's POV  
><strong>**Location: Tataros guildhall.**

I'd stayed silent all along while they were torturing me. I noticed that Zeref was walking up to Rin and speaking to him about something. I couldn't hear what but Rin's expression was clear. He was getting angry with the other man.

I saw Zeref show Rin something and recognized it. It was my necklace. I looked down my body for a second. I didn't remember dropping it but it wasn't there. That was when I remembered that since I woke up in that room all undressed the first time it had been gone. They had had it this whole time. They had known of my identity from the get-go.

While I was lost in my own thoughts Zeref turned his head

"Increase the torture!" he ordered in a yelling voice though through the yelling I could hear his anger. He was hiding it well.

The torture was increased and the screams I had been holding back tried to get out. I fought to keep them down but it just won't work and that was when it cracked and I let out a weird pained sound.

I saw a flash of blue and heard a female scream and then another yell made its way through.

"Aya!" my heart stopped for a moment. It was Aki's voice. Aki! Was she okay? Hopefully. Hurt? Most likely not. She was strong I knew that. I felt the joy inside. We were finally being saved.

The light was gone now. Or almost gone. I looked to where Rin was and saw him on fire but the flames were bright blue.

"RIN!" that was Yukio. He was obviously worried about Rin at the moment.

I heard an evil laugh. "I knew it," Zeref said looking at Rin. "You are the son of Satan," then he lifted one of his hands and made a signal.

"GRAY!" Aki screamed. Soon I watched as she got the demons away from me and sat me free. "Are you alright?" she asked worried.

I stood up and looked at my beautiful girlfriend. "My body's aching but aside from that I'm fine," I told her. "Don't worry," I said and she smiled at me. I returned the smile. Then I looked to where I assumed the rest were. Natsu, Wendy and Lucy were all standing in the middle of the doorway ready to fight. Behind them I saw Erza taking care of Aya. From where I was standing it looked like she was also burning with blue flames like Rin.

"What's up with Aya?" I asked.

"She burst into blue flames and Rin's sword came out of her," Aki sighed. "It was like it cut its own way out of the dimension."

"Weird," I mumbled.

From then on most of it went quick. I watched as Aya sat up again and we all went into battle. Zeref had got Rin on his feet and was dragging him somewhere to another hidden room.

"We gotta stop that!" Erza yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

Demons ran in trying to block the way of my friends. One of them reached out and I noticed that it grabbed Aya around the waist. It held her tight as she couldn't get free. She tried to use my sword but she couldn't seem to cut the demon anywhere.

"Aya!" I yelled. I looked worriedly at my girlfriend and then got eye-contact with her.

"Rin, catch!" Aya yelled throwing the sword through the air. In all honesty I didn't exactly think I could catch it but I guess I underestimated my abilities, 'cause I did.

"Thanks!" I told her before I looked at Zeref. "Sorry, not today!" I grinned at him as I watched his emotionless face.

The other man let go of me and I jumped away. It was supposed to look like I was a hero in a movie if it wasn't for the fact that I was supposed to land on my hands and forgot that they were cuffed. I landed on my back and quickly learned that I was in big trouble.

I couldn't get up and I had dropped my sword and to make it even worse Zeref was coming to take me to somewhere I didn't want to be.


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Natsu's POV

Location: Tataros guildhall

It was in the middle of a fight. Demons were attacking us from what felt like all sides. I bumped into a giant demon in the middle of all the confusing and was now battling him. For once I felt super tiny. The dude was twice my size and a bit more. But though I felt so small I wasn't what you'd call scared. I knew I could take the big guy down if I wanted to. Even if he was stronger than me. I had done that many times before and you shall not ever ask me how 'cause I DON'T KNOW!

That was when I noticed something reflecting my fire in the air. I quickly took a look and noticed it was Rin's sword. I saw Aya and realized she had thrown it and Rin was by a door in the other end of the room from where I was standing and I saw him catch the sword. I was pulled back to my battle when the demon hit me with a fist right on my head. I gasped and jumped backwards, I made a breath attack and then I attacked him with my iron fist.

"Hey Ashbrain!" Gray yelled running up to me.

"What is it Ice-jerk," I asked.

"Rin's in trouble," He said.

"Then help him?" I suggested. "I'm busy."

"I'll take the fight. You're the only one who has got a chance to help him!" Gray yelled at me. "So hurry up and do it."

I nodded and ran towards where I'd seen Rin the last time while leaving the fight to Gray. Maybe he got a better chance. I mean he is a bit taller than me anyway so maybe this would be for the better.

I made it just in time. Zeref was walking towards Rin who was lying on the ground with his sword out of reach. I only saw one thing to do.

I ran in between the two.

"Fire dragon Iron Fist!" I yelled punching Zeref's face.

"How dare you to stand in my way Natsu." He asked in his low voice. I still wonder how he knew my name but who cares about that right now.

I could hear Rin move behind me and I attacked again until I knew that Rin had picked up his sword.

Zeref got ready to attack. He moved his arms in a weird way and I heard a gasp from all the demons. The fight had stopped.

"Natsu, Rin, get away!" Erza yelled.

I sensed evil. Rin did too and I heard him move away quickly. I was about to move too when Zeref cast the spell. Or attacked or whatever. Everything went black

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV<p>

I was terrified. I watched the black wizard move. Loki – who I had summoned to help me – quietly explained to me what was going on.

"The spell can kill people," he whispered.

"Then do something," I whispered to him. He looked at me with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Lucy," he said caressing my cheek. "If I go in there and gets hit I die as well and I'm not sure if I'll be able to return."

Then I knew I couldn't let Loki out there. Perhaps any other wizard would've let their spirit out but not me. Loki was my friend and I couldn't put his life on the line for another friend.

That's why I could only watch as Zeref attacked Natsu who didn't make it away in time. He dropped to the ground and didn't move.

I covered my mouth with my hands. I felt my eyes tear up. I felt someone be pushed against me but I didn't sense who. I was blinded by tears and deaf by my thoughts. I was speechless from sobs and couldn't move in shock. I felt Loki's arm around me.

"Want me to stay?" he asked.

I couldn't find my voice but I did find a way of moving my head so I nodded. When I finally calmed a bit I noticed Rin was by my side along with Loki. Zeref was gone and so was the demons. Natsu was lying on the ground. On the same spot as he was left. He still wasn't moving and I thought the worst.


	46. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Aya's POV

Location: a forest somewhere

* * *

><p>It was a few hours since the sun had set. I was sitting on the ground with Rin's head in my lap. He was sleeping.<p>

Since we got out of the Tataros guild hall all Rin had done was eat what eatable food we had and then he fell asleep like this.

My butt was hurting from sitting for more than two hours but I didn't mind. Rin was back with me and was safe here. He wasn't even hurt. Gray said that the torture was only pain. They didn't do anything to injure anyone physically.

Lucy was sitting by Natsu's side. We had learned that he was actually alive but we didn't know what was wrong and had no way of finding out.

We didn't even have a way of transporting Natsu. Today Rin and Gray were both tired so knowing that they just needed rest we didn't walk that far with them. But for further transportation Natsu would be impossible to get further. Happy could very well carry him but not for that long. Only four hours as maximum and that wasn't enough.

"What are we gonna do about this situation?" Yukio asked.

"I actually have no idea," Erza said.

"Maybe one of us should go to the nearest town and contact the guild?" Gray suggested. He had woken up around half an hour ago and was now cuddling up with my twin.

"That sounds like a good idea!" Wendy said smiling.

"I agree," I said. "One or two of us can leave tomorrow and contact the guild and they can come here or tell us what to do."

"But who shall go?" Lucy asked.

"I'll go," Gray said. "I know how to do it."

"But you're not strong enough yet," Aki said worriedly. That reminded me of the way she used to act around me just half a year ago.

"I'll be stronger tomorrow," Gray pointed out.

"Maybe it's a good idea," I said. "I mean. Gray may not be strong enough but he knows how to do it. If they are attacked Aki can protect both of them," I smiled proudly.

"Maybe I should go instead," Wendy suggested.

"You don't know how to contact the guild and you are too young," Erza said in a strict tone. She was right Wendy was too young.

"Then I could come along. I'm light. I could fly up with Carla and look for the nearest town and check directions from above?" she suggested.

"You can't leave, Wendy," Lucy said. "Who knows if Natsu might need your help," I looked at Lucy who was looking down but I think I saw a tear dropping just before I looked away.

"Okay Lucy," Wendy said. "You've got a point. I'll stay. Though someone should still look so I'd send either Happy or Carla"

"Carla, I'll go you stay with Wendy," Happy said. I saw the unwillingness in his eyes. I already knew how hard it was for him to leave Natsu behind in that condition but there was no other way and the others knew it too.

"That's nice of you, Happy," Lucy said sending the cat a sad smile.

"We won't make the trip too hard on you," Aki promised smiling. "We leave tomorrow so we should all get some sleep."

Rin moved in my lap just then and his head moved.

"For how long have I been sleeping?" he asked me.

"A bit more than two hours," I answered my boyfriend.

He didn't say a word. He just pulled me down as my head was in his lap and my aching butt could finally relax. "When Aya has got some sleep as well I shall make you some food you can bring along," Rin said.

"Sounds good," Aki yawned. I smiled at her. She smiled back at me. We were so happy that we now had gotten our boys back.


	47. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Aki's POV

Location: a forest somewhere.

* * *

><p>Gray and I woke up the following morning the only other person awake was Rin who was sitting by the fire and cooking something up. Gray and I sat up in the same time and I looked to my boyfriend and smiled. We had no idea that the other one was awake.<p>

"Good morning boys," I told them smiling at both. Gray send me a soft smile but Rin didn't look up from his cooking. "What's wrong Rin?" I asked.

"Nothing," Rin answered. This time he looked at me and I noticed how tired he looked.

"Rin for how long have you been awake?" I asked him.

"Just a couple of hours," Rin said shrugging.

"For cooking?" Gray asked.

"Aya could do it," I told him.

"I know but I don't wanna watch her using all her energy on doing something that I can do as well," Rin said as he put some food into a couple of boxes. "Lunch for today. Then there is bread with ham and cheese inside. It should least to the nearest town and maybe a few more days."

"You're a great friend Rin," Gray said smiling at his new friend.

We had all noticed that the relationship between Gray and Rin had changed a lot since they were kidnapped. It is also obvious that it has changed for the better but I'm not sure if it's such a good idea. I mean the plan was that Rin should go back with Yukio to his own world.

Some time went by now and the others woke up as Gray and I gathered our things and said goodbye. I hugged Aya tightly and told her to be careful and she told me the same. Erza told Gray to take care of me. Then we left with Happy flying around above our heads.

"Are you worried about Natsu?" Gray asked.

"Of course I am," I said. "His condition is pretty bad. He could be dying for all we know."

"Yeah… you're right," Gray mumbled and we were silent for a while. Then I looked up at him.

"What about you, are you worried?" I asked.

Gray paused for a bit wondering what to answer before he said something. "Yeah. Guess I am. I mean he and I have actually been friends since he got to the guild. We have been rivals but also friends since his first day and sometimes he is more than just a teammate. Sometimes he is more like a brother to me."

"How many have you told about this?" I asked him.

"Honestly, you're the first," he said as he took my hand.

We walked like this for a while. Just the two of us holding hands while walking. It was nice. We could hear birds in the trees calling out to their mate. We could see the sun shining between the leaves on the trees. We could feel the warmth from it when it hit us.

Suddenly Happy was flying in front of us.

"Have you seen anything?" Gray asked.

"Yeah I guess I have," Happy said. "There is a town up by the foot of a mountain a couple of days of walk from here. It's pretty big. But only half of Magnolia's size. Though it should have what we need."

"That sounds good," I said.

"Let's keep on walking," Gray said and then he looked to Happy. "Do you need a break, Happy?"

"Guess so," Happy mumbled. Poor Happy. I'm pretty sure that the only person he wanted at that moment was Natsu but sadly Natsu wasn't here. We were just getting help for him and all I wish is that I could help him or knew someone who could but sadly that was impossible. It didn't help that I cast a look at Gray's face. I could tell he was thinking the same as me as Happy landed on his head and laid there while getting some rest.

"I'm sorry that Natsu is not here," I told him.

"It's okay," happy said bravely. "We are getting help for him."

I smiled at Happy. I was so proud of him that he could do this. To be honest I am not sure that I would be able to do it if it was Aya who was lying on the ground and won't wake up. I'm pretty sure that all I would want was to be with my little sister.

"We should hurry. The sooner we get to the town the sooner we can get back," Gray said and I nodded as we started walking a little bit faster. Not enjoying the nature as much as before.


	48. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Gray's POV

Location: some random town

* * *

><p>It took us 3 days walking to the nearest town. It was around noon on the fourth day when we walked in. me and Aki were holding hands and she stayed by my side. I guess she was afraid I would be kidnapped again. I feel so sorry for her. With her free arm Aki was carrying Happy who was resting.<p>

So we walked around town trying to find a line-hall. Those things were new but you could get a direct line to a certain person and place. Most guilds though had gotten a special password that you would have to say before you would be able to speak to anyone in the hall. Fairy Tail had one too.

On the street Aki and I were looking for this line-hall. That was why we didn't see him before we bumped into him.

"Watch where you're going!" Aki yelled.

I looked up just then to see a familiar face. "Laxus," I said nodding my head.

"Gray. Good to see you again," Laxus said in his usual way. It didn't exactly sound like he meant it. "Well sorry, would love to stay and chat but I just came to grab myself some food," he said before hurrying down the street.

Just then I noticed the line-hall and Aki and I walked over there and got a line to Fairy Tail. We were asked for the password and Aki got to the screen where Mira's face appeared.

"Aki? This is a surprise," Mira said smiling and then she noticed me. "Gray. So they did manage to find you guys!" her face seemed to light up now.

"Yeah, they sure did," I said.

"That's not what we wanted to say," Aki said getting right to it. "While we were fighting to get Gray and Rin back, Natsu was hit by some kind of spell and as far as we know he hasn't awoken yet. So he needs help but the rest of them are in the middle of a forest and we have no way of transport."

"Where are you? What's the name of the town?" Mira asked seriously.

I said the name of the town and Mira smiled like she had got an idea. "I know!" she said. "Laxus' in town. You could ask him for help? He could carry Natsu"

"Good idea!" Aki said. "Thanks Mira," we cut the line and went to find Laxus.

We were lucky. The first restaurant we went into, we found him. We both walked up to him. Aki stayed behind me. Pretty much against my will I had to give Aki that order.

"Hey Laxus," I said looking down at him.

"What is it?" Laxus asked looking at us.

"Are you done with a job or on your way on a job?" I asked. Honestly I felt nervous. Even if Laxus was a part of our guild again I still wasn't sure if I trusted him.

"I'm done with one," he said taking a bite of the meat in front of him.

"Could you come with us then?" I asked.

"Why?" he asked.

"We need your help with something," I said.

"What's that?" a smirk was on the lightning dragon slayer's face.

"Does that matter? Do you wanna come with us or not?" Aki asked. I should've known she would speak up sooner or later. Well whatever. I couldn't stop her now.

"How am I supposed to help when I don't know what I shall do?" Laxus asked.

"We tell you when we get there," Aki said.

"Do I get anything in return?" Laxus asked.

"Eh…" Aki bit her lip and now I knew I had to help her.

"An amount of jewels depending on how long it takes," I said quickly.

Laxus thought about it for a short while before smiling.

"Alright. I will help you two out. But let's skip the jewels…" he paused. "Depending on what it is at least," he said. "Get yourselves some food and we can leave when you two are done," he said.

Aki and I nodded relieved. Happy sighed. "Gray. You're hopeless," he said.

"What?" I asked. The blue cat was standing by Aki's feet and what was that next to him?... "Oh no, not again!" I yelled picking up my clothes.

"And I just thought you were done with that bad habit" Aki

said smiling at me as I got dressed.


	49. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Lucy's POV

Location: Somewhere in a forest

* * *

><p>Our camp was uncomfortable. Not in the way you would expect. The place was nice we could get food practically everywhere we looked. The ground wasn't too hard to fall asleep on so the others got plenty of sleep at night. Just not me. I wasn't feeling good at our camp at all. Rin's food was some of the best I'd ever tasted. None of us could stop complimenting him and whenever we did he acted like it was nothing. When Aya did it he even blushed and send her a shy smile.<p>

All these little things were making the place brighter and it almost felt like a home but all of us knew it was temporary. Though I still felt uncomfortable. Natsu had now been asleep for a week and I spend every day by his side. He hadn't moved but Wendy checked up on him a lot so we all knew that he wasn't dead. He was just sleeping.

"He is sleeping more than you after a bad fight, Rin," Yukio said grinning at Rin.

"And you just have to bring that up?" Rin mumbled.

Aya and Wendy giggled. After spending just a week with the Okumura brothers we had learned that despite they looked so little like brothers they acted like it. They cared for each other like brothers and fought like brothers though Yukio really acted like the older one even though he was the younger. This still hadn't changed at all.

"You don't use to be in such a bad mood," Yukio said.

Rin shrugged. "I'm just tired of being here is all," he said.

"Aki and Gray should be on their way back by now," Aya said. She placed a hand on Rin's shoulder.

"How can you be so sure?" Rin asked.

"The closest town won't be that far away," Aya said.

"How do you know?" Rin asked.

"Because four days before we got here we went through a town," I said. "And all we did was following Natsu's nose."

"Guess Gray and I owe him a lot," Rin said smiling at me.

"Gray is already paying him back by walking for help," I said. "How will you pay him back?"

"Ehh…" Rin bit his lip thinking about that for a bit.

"Cook him all he can eat?" Yukio suggested.

"Won't it be rude to decide without Natsu being aware of it?" Aya asked.

"It would," Rin said agreeing with his girlfriend. Once again he went back to thinking and then he smiled. "I know! He can ask one thing of me when he wakes up and no matter what it is I shall do it," he grinned proudly of his idea.

"That's a good one," Aya said.

"Rin you have to consider that you might not be able to do it?" Yukio said.

"If I can't… he can make another wish?" Rin asked.

"Good idea," I said.

That was when we heard a sound. Someone was coming towards our camp through the forest. All of us prepared for the worst – a demon attack – and started waiting.

"Who's there?" I yelled.

"Relax Lucy!" Gray said coming out of the forest with Aki in toe. "It's just us."

"YOU WERE RIGHT!" Rin yelled hugging Aya.

"And we brought help," Aki said as Laxus came out behind her.

"Laxus?" I asked surprised.

"Why so surprised I came to help?" Laxus asked.

"It's just unexpected," I said.

"So what is it you want me to do?" Laxus said looking at Aki. Now I see how they could get him to come along.

"Carry him to Fairy Tail," Aki said pointing to Natsu.

Laxus looked at him. "What's wrong with him?" he asked.

"He got hit by a strong deadly attack," Wendy said. "He has been asleep for a week now. My magic won't work," she explained.

Laxus nodded his head. "I see. I'll help," He said picking up Natsu.

I felt relieved. Knowing Natsu was safe was good. It made me so happy that he was gonna get help soon and I felt a 100 times lighter than just a moment ago.

Laxus started walking out of the camp. "What are you waiting for, pack up and let's leave," he said as he started walking.

We all quickly packed up the camp and followed him towards Magnolia.


	50. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Rin's POV

Location: Magnolia

* * *

><p>We'd been walking for days. Almost a week. We could have taken the train but Lucy was afraid it would affect Natsu in some way so we agreed not to do it. It had taken almost a week to reach town. We were all so tired that we could hardly walk one more step. For my part it was mostly because I was carrying Aya on my back at the moment. She wasn't that heavy but when you have carried the weight of someone else for more than an hour you sure as hell finds it heavy.<p>

We walked to the guildhall and Laxus agreed to stay outside with Lucy. The rest of us walked in. Erza was walking up front.

I noticed Mira in the bar. She waved at us.

"Hey guys! Glad to see you made it back!" she yelled smiling.

"It's good to be back!" Aki responded.

Erza let us up to Makarov and we watched him as he finished a conversation with Makao and looked at us.

"So what is it Erza?" he asked.

"We found Tataros and managed to save Gray and Rin but in the fight Natsu got hit by a spell. It's so bad that he can't wake up. He has now been asleep for two weeks and is still sleeping." Erza explained. "Can you do anything, Master?" she asked.

Makarov shrugged. "By any chance, can I get to see him?" he asked.

"Of course sir," Erza said. She led him outside and the rest of us followed. We saw as he knelt down to take a closer look at Natsu even though he was pretty close to the ground, I mean he's so short! Anyway he stood up again shortly after.

"I'm sorry. I can't do anything to help him," Makarov said. "Porlyusica can help him perhaps," he said.

"In that case we will take him to her. Thank you master," Erza said as she started walking. "Come on, Laxus. The rest of you stay," she said as Laxus picked up Natsu.

"I'm going!" Lucy said.

"It's for the better if you stay Lucy. Perhaps you can go see him later," Erza said.

Lucy sighed and left. She was upset but she knew to leave was the right thing to do.

"I'd like to go. Just to see how to heal in this new universe," Yukio said. "Maybe I could learn some new ways of exorcism."

"Fine. If it's only for that," Erza said.

"I'm coming with," I said. "To keep you company."

Yukio smiled. "Thanks Rin," he said.

"I'll come too," Aya said.

"No," I said. "You need rest, Aya. Besides if we are too many it won't be good. If you go then Aki goes and if Aki goes then Gray goes. I know how it's gonna be. You, Aki and Gray have to stay."

"Erza?" Wendy asked. "May I go?"

"Only if you want to Wendy," Erza said.

"It's better for Natsu if I stay away right?" Wendy said. "So I stay away," she waved as she and Carla left.

"Me?" Happy asked.

"Acceptable. If you don't speak too much and too loud. You know she'll be pissed off at you Happy," Erza said.

"She sounds boring," I complained.

"You could just stay back," Yukio said. He should know how close I was to doing that but I wasn't letting him down.

"Of course I'm gonna come with you," I said.

We started walking outside Magnolia. Erza was once again leading the way. Then Laxus came carrying Natsu, and then Yukio and I came walking together with Happy flying above our heads. I could tell on Yukio that he was exited for this. It must be what Aya calls the twin-sense. You sense what your twin feels. I could sense what Yukio felt. Though I could also sense that the others changed. They were acting differently. Erza seemed to be even more mature than usually, Happy shut his mouth and Laxus's attitude changed somewhat. It wasn't a visible difference but you could feel it in the air.

Who was this Porlyusica and why were they so scared of her?


	51. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Rin's POV

Location: a little outside Magnolia

* * *

><p>We were walking slowly through the forest. I felt like saying something but on the other hand there was something about the silence that held me back.<p>

"Who is Porlyusica?" I asked.

"She is a skilled magical healer," Erza said. "When I was little I lost my eye and she created a new one for me."

"Is that the one you have today?" Yukio asked.

"Yes," Erza answered. "We'll be there soon. Behave yourselves. She is not much of a people loving person."

"How come?" I asked.

"Shut up Rin," Yukio told me as a house finally came into view.

A woman stood outside the house sweeping the ground in front of her house for withered leaves. She had pink hair that was all sitting on top of her head wrapped around a stick. What was so dangerous about her? She looked like any ordinary old lady to me.

"What can such an old lady do?" I whispered to Laxus. I will admit he had earned my respect for helping us out like that. I had heard that he should be a bad guy but he had really gained my respect like this so that was why I just talked to him.

"Do you wanna die?" he whispered. "If not then stop saying what you just said."

"What old lady?" I asked.

"Who said that I'm an old lady?" the woman asked.

I almost peed my pants. Something ran down my spine… perhaps chills. "No one," I said waving my hands.

"I DON'T LIKE SO MANY HUMANS GO AWAY!" the woman yelled and I hid behind Yukio. "Now if you don't stop saying such things I will make your tail disappear."

I see. It wasn't chills running down my spine just before. It was just my tail that fell. At the moment it was stiff as if it too was afraid to be cut off of me.

"Rin how come you have a tail?" Happy asked, flying down to my tail.

"I'm a demon," I said. "Most of them in our world have tails."

"Porlyusica, I hoped that you could help out Natsu. He has been asleep for two weeks now after being hit by a spell. Could you perhaps help him to wake up?"

Porlyusica as the woman was named took a look at Natsu and nodded. "I'll see what I can do but perhaps you have come here too late," she said negatively.

All of us followed Porlyusica as she walked into her small house and got Laxus to place Natsu on the bed. "Now leave. That's for the better," she said.

"Ma'am," Yukio said respectfully. "My brother and I are from another world and we were wondering if you could give us some ideas to things we can do in our world so if we could just watch and learn this once it would be great."

"I WOULD NEVER LET SUCH A THING HAPPEN!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry for asking ma'am," Yukio said getting smaller by the second.

"NOW GET OUT!" she yelled.

We all hurried and got out of the house as fast as possible and as we walked away I whispered to Erza

"Why do you even bother with her? She is a terrible person."

"Show her respect Rin. She is the best healer around. She can do almost everything when it comes to healing," Erza responded.

"That makes sense," Yukio said.

"We will just stick around and then I go back later," Erza said.

"I'm going to the guild now," Laxus said. "You three can stay if you want though." Then he left and Erza, Yukio and I sat down to talk.

"Rin," Erza said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You know Aya has been heartbroken before because her ex left her. She just got over it when you came."

"I know." I said. "What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"I wanted to ask you to stay here if it's not too much trouble," Erza said.

"I'd like to," I said. "But the others will miss me at home."

Erza sighed. "I see. At least think about it. You're welcome to stay if you'd like."

I would think about this. I knew that even without her telling me to do so. I had already been thinking about this for a while. In fact since Yukio and Gray came. I wanted to stay but it would be wrong and I also wanted to go back home at some point so what was I supposed to do?


	52. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Lucy's POV

Location: Magnolia. Lucy's house.

I was sleeping nicely in my bed. I knew Natsu would be doing fine. I was almost positive he would wake up sooner than I could imagine.

I was having a nice dream when something awoke me. At first I didn't know what exactly it was until I realized I was freezing. But why? I knew I had closed my windows before I went to bed so it couldn't be that…

I opened my eyes and saw… Gray's? No Rin's face right in front of mine.

"Jeez you sleep heavily," He said.

I sat up as fast as possible and started screaming. "LIKE YOU ARE ONE TO TALK YOU LAZY ASS GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YOU JERK, YOU ARE WORSE THAN NATSU!"

Rin looked at me with a hurt expression. "I just wanted to tell you something that I thought you would like to know," Rin said. "But if you don't then I'm sorry for awakening you like this"

I sighed. "Fine. What is it?" I asked giving up.

"Natsu is awake and they are bringing him back to the guildhall as we speak. He is weak and hungry so I'm gonna leave right away to help Mira out" Rin said.

"How did you get here so fast anyway?" I asked.

"Happy offered to carry me. He also told me to use the window," Rin said.

Oh that little furball was so gonna pay for what he had done. It was just like him but I really didn't like it and he KNEW that damn well.

"Okay you just go. I will be there shortly and see what I can do," I said.

Rin nodded and climbed out the window again. I shut it for him. That was the least I could do after he brought me these good news.

I quickly got dressed and went to the guildhall as quickly as possible. I walked up to Rin and Mira who were making plenty of food for Natsu to eat. I helped them out as well as I could and we just managed to finish when Erza came in dragging Natsu by the scarf. Yukio was right behind them and Laxus was nowhere to be seen. I assume he went to bed.

"Nice to see you here Lucy," Erza said as she placed Natsu on a chair and he started eating.

"You serious?" Rin asked watching Natsu eat. "I don't think we have made enough."

"Then we just have to keep the table filled," Mira said.

"That's not possible!" Rin yelled.

"Quit that whiny attitude," I snapped at him. "Start cooking!"

The three of us cooked until six in the morning (two hours after we started) and finally Natsu smiled at us.

"Thanks for the meal," he said clapping his stomach.

It was just like I'd once said. He didn't have to care for other things than eating, fighting and sleeping. Now he had been sleeping for two weeks and he had been eating for two hours straight. Now I was left to wonder when the fighting would start.

I didn't have to wait long I'll admit. Gray came in only a few hours later along with Aya and Aki. Aya ran to Rin's side and pulled him into a tight hug and Aki stepped to the side knowing what was coming.

"There you are you sleepy Flamebrain," Gray said "What took you so long. Did the flames finally manage to burn your brains to ashes?"

I'll admit that one was rude but I knew Natsu didn't take it seriously so I didn't mind so much.

"What are you saying to me?" Natsu yelled standing up on the table.

"That you are stupid obviously!" Gray yelled.

"Has Bon taught him that?" Rin asked Yukio.

"Most likely," Yukio mumbled as Natsu went for Gray and the fight broke out. "You dare to join them Rin?"

Rin whined. "I don't have to hide anything!" he said.

I got the idea. A great one if I have to admit it myself. "Hey Rin," I said waving as I walked up to him, Yukio and Aya.

"Yes?" Rin asked.

"I was wondering… you seem to fit well in here in the guild so I think it would be great if you would like to join up with us. Of course I know it's a lot to ask since you have got friends in another world but I won't mind having you around and the others won't either," I said.

"You are not the first to ask me that question," Rin said.

"Who did it before me?" I asked watching him closely.

"Erza," He said.

I immediately figured out why. I think she asked because of Aya. Aya was the youngest and she had already lost one boyfriend. I knew it would be hard for her to lose one more. But what if Rin don't want to stay here with us?


	53. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Aya's POV

Location: The Fairy Tail Guildhall, Magnolia.

I was worried. No that's wrong I was really worried. Of course what would there be to worry about I mean Natsu was alright, I had my friends around me and everything here was just simply perfect. But there was one thing about this.

"Aya, you know what's up with Rin?" Yukio asked leaning in across the table. "He won't talk to me"

"No…" I mumbled "Sorry Yukio"

Truth is that Rin won't speak to either of us and hadn't been doing that since Natsu picked a fight with Gray this morning. Actually Rin hadn't been speaking to anyone. He had just been sitting in the corner of the guildhall all day and doing nothing.

I sighed and walked up to Rin. I sat down next to him and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"What's up Rin?" I asked looked at him worried. "You're worrying me and Yukio out"

"Aya," he said not looking at me.

"Yes?" I asked. Was he gonna tell me what was wrong?

He sighed. "I hate to ask you this but… how would you feel if I left?"

I started tearing up. "I… It'd be alright," I lied.

Rin wiped away my tears and shook his head. "Don't lie Aya," he said. "You won't be alright," he sighed once more.

"You are wondering if you should stay or go," I concluded.

Rin nodded. "Guess I am" he said.

"I think that whatever makes you the happiest is good enough for me," I said.

Rin thought for a while before biting his lip. "I leave it to you Aya. I can't leave you," he concluded. "But I can't leave Yukio either." He said.

"Then it's settled," I said standing up.

"What is?" he asked looking confused up at me.

"I'm going with you to…" I bit my lip. What was the name of his world? Now that I thought about it, had he ever mentioned it?

"Assiah," Rin said. "Are you serious?" he asked. "What about Aki?"

I sighed as I looked over my shoulder at my twin sister. "She'll get over it," I said.

"You sure? She worries a lot about you," Rin said.

"Who told you that?" I asked. I didn't recall Aki telling him.

"She did, and so did Gray," Rin said.

I smiled and sat back down. "I know she worries," I said. I really did know but I also knew one more thing. "She has to learn that I'm not some kid that she needs to look out for. I think it's better if I leave," I said finally.

"If you're sure you can live with this. You will most likely never be able to go back," Rin said.

"I know," I mumbled. "I'll have to cross that bridge when I get to it," I finally said.

Rin got up. "If you're sure this is what you want we better go tell the rest," I just nodded and stood up as well.

Aki's POV

"YOU WHAAAAAAAT!" I yelled as Aya and Rin explained everything to us.

"Do you need me to repeat it?" Rin asked.

"We… no I found it the best way to solve the problem," Aya said. "Look this is not about you Aki but you do have been overprotective for a long, long time so I figured it would be the best for both of us if one left and since I got the reason I'm leaving with Rin and Yukio"

"But…" I whispered afraid my voice would crack if I spoke. "No I can't… You can't…" I felt my eyes be filled with tears.

Gray wrapped his arms around me. "Listen Aki," he said. "If it's for the better then just let go," he said. "She'll be fine. They're all nice people in Assiah. She'll be okay with them"

I looked away. "What about me?" I asked.

"You'll get over it as well," Aya promised me as she walked up to me. She pulled me into a tight hug and leaned her head against my shoulder. "I promise it'll be okay"

"You better take good care of yourself Aya," I whispered into her ear as I hugged her a little tighter finally allowing her to go.


	54. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Aki's POV

Location: Fairy Hills.

After I allowed Aya to leave I regretted it more than anything else I'd ever done in my short life. I couldn't imagine my life without Aya. She'd always been there by my side. I spend the rest of that fateful day crying in the room that I was sharing with my precious twin.

I heard a knock on my door around dinnertime. I didn't answer and I didn't look up at all. Yet the door was opened and I heard someone enter.

"Go away!" I yelled halfhearted.

"Aki," Erza spoke. I felt her heavy weight as she sat down on my bed next to me. "Everyone's waiting. You should go down and have dinner with us," she said.

"I can't," I sniffed. "I can't face anyone like this," I mumbled into my knees.

Erza sighed as she wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Look Aki," she said. "I understand this is really hard on you but it's hard on me too," she took another deep breath. "Aya has been by your side since you were born and you have never lived your life without her"

I cried even harder as she said those words. She was right.

"My theory," Erza began and I looked up at her still with tears running down my face. "My theory is that you've spend so much time with Aya that you have taken her presence for granted." Erza pulled me closer. I didn't recall ever being this close to her.

These words made me cry even harder as I realized how true they were. My thoughtful little sister. I realized I'd kept her safe for that reason only. I couldn't picture my life without her. I had taken her for granted. I felt so sorry for her all of the sudden. To have such a terrible sister as me must be hard.

Like if Erza could read my thoughts she spoke again: "It is not because of you she's leaving. She told me there is more to this. Aya told me that she doesn't belong here"

"What?" I asked. "How come?"

"She says she's too weak. She says she always needed protection and that she felt it would be better for her to start over elsewhere," Erza leaned her head against mine. "I understand how you feel somewhat. This is hard for me too. I just reunited with my two little sisters and now one of them is leaving me again so soon"

I could see her point. It was equally hard on both her and me.

"At least we've got each other," I said moving as I could face her. I tried smiling. I did manage to do so.

"You're right," Erza said hugging me gently. "At least we've got each other"

Erza left shortly after and Aya came up with some dinner. She promised she would stay with me every single night until she would leave in three days. I was grateful for this.

I was still haunted by these thoughts the following awfully few days.

Aya and I spend a day together just the two of us I told her everything that Erza and I had been talking about. Now that it was about time for her to leave I felt like I needed to tell her everything I'd ever been thinking and from the looks of it she felt the same way as me. We spend all day talking about what we had been thinking all this time we'd spend together.

"You were always precious to me," I said looking at Aya as we sat on the beach where we'd been hunting a crazy palm tree not too long after we'd joined Fairy Tail.

"You were precious to me too," Aya said, her eyes tearing up.

"You don't understand Aya," I said. "You were so precious to me that I took you for granted," I looked at her feeling sorrow.

Aya smiled. "And this is upsetting you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess," I said drawing an angel in the sand with a fingertip.

"I see," she said. "You shouldn't be upset. I took you for granted as well. I leaned on you from birth believing you would always protect me and be there for me whenever I needed you. I guess I leaned so much on you that it caused us trouble when I wanted to stand on my own two feet. I'd been relying too much on you and it made it harder for you to let go"

"No it's not like that Aya," I said looking into her brown eyes.

Aya laughed. "Let's quit it!" She yelled. "Last one in the water is an evil flying blanket!"

I laughed as she got up and ran towards the water. I quickly followed her all the way down there. It was nice today and even though I knew she would leave soon the happiness about being with Aya overshadowed the cruel reality.


	55. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Aya's POV

Location: Fairy Tail Guildhall.

I woke up the day of our leaving with my head leaning on the table. I could feel someone else's head in my lap. I sat up and looked down in my lap to see Aki sleeping heavily there. She won't wake up any time soon. I looked around in the guildhall. A strange bright blue light could be seen everywhere. I looked around to find the source and found two things. Rin was lying on the ground all covered in blue flames. Natsu had Rin's sword in his hand and it was half drawn revealing the blue flames it usually was hiding.

I smiled. Last night had been a blast. People had been drinking talking and having lots of fun. And it all ended up in a gigantic fighting mess.

I suddenly felt said knowing I was gonna miss them.

"Aya?" I turned my head seeing Yukio raising his head from an open book about Earthland magic. He'd spend all last night reading it instead of fighting.

"Good morning Yukio?" I asked smiling at him as we made eye contact. "How did you sleep?"

"Actually not so bad considering the time and place," Yukio said cleaning his glasses. "What about yourself Aya?"

"I've been sleeping better," I admitted.

Yukio seemed to be surprised. "How come?" he asked.

"I don't know," I mumbled. "I think," I raised my voice. "I guess I'm just nervous about going to another world is all"

"I see," Yukio nodded his head. "I imagine it's not that easy"

"No," I agreed.

"You shouldn't worry so much they'll all be nice to you," he said. "And besides Rin won't like it if you worried," he smiled as he added this.

I smiled too. I wasn't sure if I felt much easier but I knew it'd helped a little bit. "Thanks Yukio," I said.

I'd packed everything I thought I'd need in my new life in Assiah. I'd also carried it all up to where we would be leaving. I'd picked a hair off my head and left it at Aki's room. It was strange to no longer think of it as _our _room anymore.

"I'm gonna miss you Aya," Aki pulled me into a close hug and I leaned my head against hers.

"I'm gonna miss you too Aki," I whispered to hide the sadness in it. Then I made a quick decision. I reequipped into my fairy armor and then reached out for my wings. I grabbed them and moved them a little bit. I could use them to fly but I didn't need it anymore. I won't be able to reequip in Assiah anyway. I struggled just a bit more before the wings got off and I handed them to Aki. "I left a hair in your room," I said.

Aki hugged me. "Thanks Aya" she whispered.

I think went around hugging everyone else in Fairy Tail. Everyone said goodbye in his or her own personal way. I got to hug everyone before I made it back to Aki again who grabbed my wrist.

"Aya," she said almost out of breath. "I…" I didn't say a word as she slipped something unto my wrist. Then she let go of me.

I looked down to see a small silver chain with little different images on it. There was a blood drop with a carefully engraved rose. To its right was a Fairy Tail logo. To the right of it was a small feather, and again to its right was a little cross and finally there was a heart. This was all made of silver as well.

My eyes filled with tears as I saw all this. "Thank you," I whispered and hugged my twin sister once again.

I stepped back and felt Rin's hand on my arm.

"Aya," he whispered. "We…" I narrowed my eyes knowing that he was gonna say that we had to leave now.

"Just a moment," I whispered. I walked back up to Aki and hugged her for the third time before I whispered. "Goodbye," then I walked up to Rin and grabbed his hand.

"You ready?" Yukio asked.

I nodded my head. "Yes I'm ready"


	56. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

Aki's POV

Location: Magnolia, Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>I spend plenty of time in my room just hugging the wings that Aya had left me. I'd taken her hair and placed it in a frame. I didn't cry. My sorrow was too deep for tears. But still. Somehow deep down I'd always known something like this would happen one day. I just realized it now.<p>

"Aki?" Gray asked knocking on my door some time after Aya had left. I didn't know how long it'd been. I'd lost count. He walked in and sat down next to me. "Aki," he said hugging me. "Don't you think it'd be time to get out of here soon?"

I didn't look up. "Why?"

"Everyone miss you," Gray said. "Including me"

I sighed. "What do you want from me?" I asked.

"I wanted to take you on a mission," Gray said.

"Fine," I sighed. Then the thought hit me "Gray?" I asked. "How did you even get in here? I thought boys weren't allowed in here?"

"They aren't. But all the girls in the guild got me in because they were tired of never seeing you," Gray said.

I smiled. "Guess I've gotta thank them," I said.

"You sure do," Gray said.

* * *

><p>Aya's POV<p>

Location: True Cross Academy

I felt my feet hit solid ground and I looked at Rin as he looked around at our surroundings. He smiled slightly.

"Finally home," he said. I could sense his happiness about being home.

The door opened just then and a group of kids looked in at Rin, Yukio, and me.

"Rin!" a light girl's voice yelled and I felt someone hug Rin from behind. "Oh?" The girl gasped as she felt me. I was standing as close to Rin as I possibly could trying to hide myself from all the strange people.

"Shiemi!" Rin yelled turning around and hugging the other girl.

I didn't understand. I'd never been so shy and nervous before as I was now. I was afraid to open up my mouth and speak.

I watched as this girl – Shiemi – peeked behind Rin's back and took a look at me. She quickly let go of Rin and ran up to Yukio and hugged him.

"Yuki!" she cried out and I watched as Yukio smiled.

"Hi Shiemi," he said responding the hug.

Another boy with sorta pink hair like Natsu looked at me. "Hey Rin who's that cute girl you brought home?"

I moved even closer to Rin even though it should be impossible.

"Shima you're scaring her!" Rin yelled. I felt his tail wrap itself around me as if to protect me. "She's…" then Rin stopped dead in his tracks.

"She's Rin's girlfriend from Earthland," Yukio said. "She's the twin of Gray's girlfriend. Her name's Aya and she's gonna stay here with us"

"Ah, Okumura you're lucky!" the pink haired – Shima – whined.

"Aya why don't you say something?" Rin asked.

"Stupid," a guy with a rebellious look snorted "She's nervous"

Rin wrapped both his arms around me and mumbled into my hair: "it'll be okay Aya," then he looked up. "JUST WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID!"

I smiled. I could tell this was gonna be a great place to stay and I'd enjoy it more than anything.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the final chapter. The epilogue will (hopefully) be up sometime Thursday<strong>


	57. Epilogue

Epilogue

10 years later

Aya's POV

Location: The Exorcist-Only shop

* * *

><p>Shiemi and I were sitting inside the store having a cup of tea. The two of us had become really close friends. I will be honest though. She's still weak and… pathetic from time to time but she is a really nice girl and she was the first friend I made here in Assiah.<p>

Rin had had his trouble fighting for me the first month or so but then everyone seemed to learn that it was him and me. Then six years ago I discovered I was pregnant. In the beginning Rin and I had sworn we would never have children but I couldn't bring myself to get an abortion so that resulted in the birth of our oldest son Shiro Gray Okumura. He was now five years old and super playful. Two years later we had a daughter that I named Aki Yuri Okumura. We'd also given them middle names.

Shiemi and Yukio also had a son. He was a few months younger than Shiro. The boys got along well.

I just now heard Aki cry.

"Shiro!" I yelled. "If you're pulling Aki's hair again you know dad will be angry with you!"

"But Aki started!" Shiro cried.

I knew he was lying. Shiro was as much like Rin as one could be except he was at least twice as big a troublemaker as his father. Aki was a silent and smart little girl. I knew she could also cause trouble and she had actually started a fight once despite her young age. But Shiro was worse.

"I hope Rin come back soon," I told Shiemi.

"Yeah. It would be nice if he could make them calm down a little," Shiemi agreed taking a sip of her tea.

Currently Rin and Yukio were out on a mission to kill an extremely dangerous demon that was threatening True Cross Academy.

"It shouldn't take that long for them to get it over with," I whined placing my teacup on the table. I hadn't been drinking my tea at all. "I mean Yukio got a wife and a son to return to"

Yukio and Shiemi got married just around the time when I found out I was pregnant the first time. I'd learned it quickly here. Even though Rin and Yukio were twins they couldn't be any more different. This was both in looks and personality. This made me think of Aki and wonder how she was doing back in Earthland. I'd missed her a lot in the beginning but little by little I'd gotten over it and it almost never bothered me anymore but right now it hit me.

I sighed.

Shiemi looked at me with worried eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," I lied. "Just thinking of my twin back in Earthland," I mumbled playing with my fingers.

"That's right!" Shiemi yelled "You had a twin back in your world. Were you two like Rin and Yuki or what?"

I laughed. "Hardly. More like the opposite," I said. "We looked alike and we agreed on everything. She was overprotective but she was also the best friend I've ever had," I said. "And no matter what happens I don't ever think I'll be able to replace her"

Shiemi smiled. "That's really sweet," she said placing her cup on the table as well.

The door opened just then and Yukio and Rin entered.

"DAD!" Shiro yelled, running up to Rin and hugging him.

"Finally," I mumbled.

Rin laughed. "Guess I've been missed," he said hugging Shiro tightly while I picked up Aki who just happened to walk by on her tiny legs before I walked up to Rin and all four of us hugged.

I'd left a family behind in Earthland but I'd managed to build up a new family here in Assiah, which had helped me heal the wound that my family left behind.

* * *

><p>Aki's POV<p>

Location: Magnolia.

I spend almost a week in my room in Fairy Hills. I'd learned that later on. Gray had helped me cope with my sister leaving me to never ever come back.

Just a year after they left Gray and I got married. The following year I had our first daughter Ul Fullbuster. She was named after Gray's teacher. Two years later we had a son named Silver Fullbuster. And finally three years later we had a little daughter who we named Aya.

Unfortunately I had been forced to quit Fairy Tail because Aya would get sick easily. I was always afraid of losing her. Ul and Silver understood this. They spend the time with Erza and Jellal's children Simon and Shou named after two of their friends. Today Aya was doing fine so we'd all gone to the Fairy Tail guildhall where I liked spending time on Aya's better days.

Nothing much had changed since my twin left. Natsu and Gray were still fighting whenever they got the chance. It didn't matter that Lucy had given birth to their daughter Nashi at all. He was still as childish as ever. Same goes for Gray and they never set a good example. Levy and Gajeel's daughter Nina was the only one who ever picked a fight and that was usually with Nashi. Not because Nashi wanted to. Just because Nashi was Natsu's daughter.

I'll admit I missed my twin by my side still. But I'd gotten over it. I didn't need to see her anymore. I could feel in my body and my heart that she was happy in Assiah with Rin. I had no need to worry. She'd be fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so late. but a lot have happened on my school the past few days and I forgot. Yeah I know it sounds like a bad excuse, but it is true!<br>I also apologize to the author of the story, Jackie Wepps, who asked me to put it up on that specific date because that would have marked one and a half year since we started the first story.  
><strong>

**Well, when that's said I hope you enjoyed the story. Feel free to review and tell us what you think.**

**xoxo Kazumi**


End file.
